Love Is All Around Us
by MoonlightandShadow
Summary: Alexandra Swan is 24 years old and Bella Swans big sister who has some problems, problems that force her into a hospital where she meets Carlisle Cullen. (My story that I brought over from Quotev) RATED M - TRIGGER WARNING-
1. Chapter 1

I always knew that one day I would die, but I never would have thought, when I was younger, that I would try to bring it early. I remember sitting in the bathroom, dragging the knife across my wrist and watched as the crimson crystals came pouring out. I had always done this since I was thirteen and I always prayed for the courage to press harder. That prayer couldn't have come sooner enough. I had cut too deep and the blood was just pouring out. I lost part of my sight as I started to lose too much and I screamed as the crimson liquid poured down my arm, over my clothes and on the floor.  
One minute I was in peace, harmony that I lost feeling in my body and no longer felt the pain of having to face tomorrow. Then I felt being lifted, flashing blue lights streaming through the house and as soon as I couldn't see the lights, I knew I was dead. That was a nice thought. Being dead, no longer having to face anyone anymore.

That is the lie. I wasn't dead, I had gotten saved and I hated the thought but when I opened my eyes, that was when I silently thanked the person who had saved me. One reason to live was lying in the eyes of the person above me, the one who had saved me. The doctor who helped me, which I thought I didn't need. His name? That I was soon to find out. But for the mean time, my name? Alexandria Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, good. You're awake." The doctor said, throwing her a dazzling smile and looked back at his clipboard, "I'm Dr. Cullen. How do you feel, Miss Swan?"

Alex blinked a couple of times, her heart beating erratically and she didn't have to guess that he heard it due to the heart monitor going crazy to the beats, She looked around, ignoring the pain in her wrists and she licked her bottom lip, "Fine... A little disorientated but fine." She spoke, her voice a bit scratchy.

The doctor smiled another brilliant smile and looked at the heart monitor, "Either this is broken or your heart needs to slow down." He took her wrist in his hand,careful not to touch her new bandages, his fingers cool against her flustered skin, "Definitely your heart that needs to slow down." He frowned a bit.

"Sorry." She murmered.

"Don't be." He put her arm down, "Just try to relax and calm down." She nodded and did as he said, her heartbeat falling down to 100 beats per minute. "Good, your family is waiting outside. I'll send them in shall I?"

She didn't have to answer as he just walked out and a few seconds later her little sister, Isabella Swan, came in and hugged her, "Why would you do that?"

Alex's mother, Renee, pulled her away from her sister, "She's just wakened, Isabella." Mom kissed her head and helped her sit up,

"Why aren't you in Florida?" Was Alex's first question.

Renee frowned, "I couldn't leave my baby in hospital now could I? Of course you'd have Charlie and Isabella but I still wanted to be here."

She nodded and looked at her dad, Charlie, the Chief of Police in Forks. "When can I leave?"

He looked at his ex wife and back at her, "Soon, hopefully, but you won't be out for long."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean by that?"

"Your mother and I have spoken and we think it's best if you go into a mental hospital, only until you get better."

She shook her head, "What? But I'm fine."

"Isabella, would you mind going outside, dear?" My mom asked Bella. She nodded and walked outside, "Alexandria, you tried to kill yourself."

"No I didn't."

"Then what are those bandages doing on your wrist? What are the marks on your wrist?"

"I don't... I just..." She couldn't answer her. "Please don't send me to another hospital. I'm not crazy. Mom, please. Dad?" She pleaded as her heartbeat began to quicken.

Dad took her hand, "It's for the best, Alex."

Dr. Cullen came back in, "Is everything alright?"

Her dad nodded, "Yeah, we were just leaving." He kissed her head as did her mother then they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was only in the hospital for two days so far and things seemed pretty quiet. She got along with her roommate, Kristen Black, turns out she's the little sister of Jacob Black, Bella used to hang out with him when they were little. They would make mud pies and throw them at her. Wasn't fun. Anyway, things were pretty quiet.

She hadn't yet seen Doctor Gardez but she knew she would see her soon. Alex was sitting on her bed at the moment, writing in her journal just as Kristen was reading Alice in Wonderland, her favourite book when we heard a car door slam shut outside. Alex put down her pencil and looked at Kristen just as she put down her book and looked outside. Alex followed suit and looked out to a girl with long blonde hair, "Guess they found her." Kristen murmured quietly and sat back down, staring at the book as if she was trying to burn a hole in it.

"Who's she?" Alex asked, looking as they brought her inside.

"Uh, that's Lisa. She ran away but they found her. They always do."

Alex sat on the bed and furrowed her eyebrows then got up as she heard noises coming from the opened the door and looked out, noticing all the other girls had too.

Lisa threw off her jacket and flung it at one of the nurse's and put her arms in the air, "Good to be home!" She exclaimed and then proceeded to say hello to everyone. Alex then saw Val look down at her, just as Lisa did and glared at the new girl.

She quickly shut the door and went to her bed but before she could sit down Lisa came in, locking the door with a chair, "Where's Jamie?" She asked her but she looked at her, not knowing what to say. She then pulled the girls hair and pushed her into a corner, "Where the hell is Jamie?" She asked her again.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know, I-" She started and looked at Kristen who was covering her ears and swaying forwards and back.

Lisa took Alex's hair into her fist and pulled, "Wrong answer, now where's Jamie?!" She yelled in her face.  
Alex was about to say something but Val had already busted into the door, "Jamie's not here anymore, Lisa! She's gone. Let her go!"

Lisa didn't listen but just continued to glare at Alex before the nurses got a hold of Lisa and pulled her out of Kristen's and Alex's room. Alex looked out into the hall as they tried to stop Lisa from kicking and biting them but it wasn't helping. Val said something to another nurse and that soon got Lisa to calm down, she now had panic written on her face, "No! NO! Val, please no!" They didn't listen to her and when Val went to inject her with something she tried to break free. Which didn't happen. Val had injected her with the liquid in the syringe and it almost took immediate effect as Lisa went limp, almost sleeping.

Alex bit her lip and walked inside the room, closing the door and looked at Kristen, "Who's Jaime?"

At that point, a girl came in with burn marks on her face, almost like something you'd see in a horror movie and Alex remembered when Lisa came in she had called this girl 'Torch.' Torch looked at Alex as Kristen uncovered her ears, "Jaime was Lisa's best friend. When Lisa ran away Jaime got really upset and so she hung herself with a vollyball net." She said in the most sweetest and innocent voice ever, which made her explanation a bit more creepy and horrifying.

Alex nodded but said nothing as she looked between Kristen and Torch. After a few minutes of getting to know Torch it was time for bed. Ten-thirty. How bad is that? It's unhuman. Alex would never sleep for that time, and so she wondered if that's why the nurse's gave them sleeping tablets which worked like a dream. Until Alex woke up as a nurse came in whispering, "Checks." Then walked back out.

Alex turned over onto her side and looked at her roommate, "Kristen? Kristen?" She whispered as the tan skinned girl moaned in her sleep and finally opened her eyes to look at her, "Why do they do that?"  
"It's just checks." She closed her eyes again, "To make sure you haven't strung yourself up on the ceiling." She shrugged as if it were a normal everyday thing to say.

"That girl, Torch, how did she get... You know?" She pointed to the left side of her face.

Kristen smiled, "Well, when she was seven years old her mother told her that she had to get rid of her puppy because it was giving her a rash. Torch didn't want her puppy to go so one day she got her father's gasoline and poured it all over her where she had the rashes, then... She lit a match." She shrugged once again.

Alex nodded, looking to the floor feeling bad for her, "Oh." She then looked back at her roommate, "And you? Why are you in here?"

"I'm a pathological liar." She grinned as if she were proud of her illness.

Alex smiled halfheartily and nodded, finally going back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex woke up in the morning by another nurse coming in the door, saying "Checks." She turned and smiled at her before getting up and getting dressed. She walked out into the living space where everyone was and she sat on the sofa by the window with her journal and started writing in it. She forgot everything around her as she kept writing and writing until a nurse came around and gave out tablets. She walked to Lisa who took them then as the nurse walked away she looked at Alex, had the tablets on her tongue and took them out of her mouth and in her pocket. She hadn't actually took them.

As the nurse came to Alex she looked at her expectedly, "Yes?"

"Your tablets, dear." She told her in her thick Irish accent.

"What are they?"

"Laxatives." She picked them up and gave them to her but she put up her hand,

"I don't need them."

"I'm sorry dear, but you'll have to take them. You can take it up with Dr. Gardez."

Alex nodded and put them in her mouth, took some water, made her face scrunch, disgusted, and showed the nurse her mouth. The nurse nodded in satisfaction that she had taken them but as soon as she walked away Alex took them out her mouth, looking at Lisa and put them in her pocket.

Lisa smiled, playing with a dog puppet and spoke in a quiet high pitched voice, "No, she didn't take them."

Alex smiled and looked at her journal before hearing a girl shout for something. The nurse who was just at Alex tried to calm her down, "I can't help you, dear."

The girl spotted Val and ran up to her, almost slipping, "Val, they won't give me the laxatives. Please!"

"I'm sorry, Daisy. Talk to Dr. Gardez."

Daisy screamed and stormed to her room, glaring at Alex and slammed the door. As all the nurses cleared away she got up, putting the journal in her room before going to Daisy's room door and knocked.

"Go away!" She called, frustrated.

"I-I have something you want." Alex told her. As she heard Daisy sigh she looked to see if anyone saw her.

"Come in."

She took the chance and opened the door a little bit and slipped through and closed the door. Alex smiled at her and looked around the room and sat on the chair, fixing Daisy's little figurines on the drawers.

It was quiet for a bit before Alex stood up, "You have something I want?" Daisy asked and she nodded. "What could that possibly be?"

Before she got the chance to talk the door swung open and closed as Lisa came in, "Wow, finally letting someone in your room, Day?"

"Get out of my room, Lisa!"

"Alright then," Lisa smirked and looked at the new girl, "Come on, Alex." She nodded and walked to the door but Daisy told them to wait.

"What do you have that I want?"

Alex put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the pink laxatives. Daisy smiled and went to take them from her but Lisa pulled on Alex's wrist.

"Lets do a swap." She said. "I know you don't take the valium. So, you give me them and Alex will give you the laxatives."

Daisy thought about it but never answered.

"Alright." Lisa said and went to walk out.

"Fine, you ass!" Daisy got her teddy, pulling its head off and put the valium on the bed. Lisa smiled and motioned

Alex to put the laxatives on the bed. Which she did and the two of them took their pills.

"What the hell is that smell, Dais?" Lisa grinned and got down on the floor, looking down under the bed. "Ugh." She motioned Alex to look down and she did and scrunched her face up,

"What the-" Alex got up, "Why do you have these chickens under your bed, Daisy? Why don't you just get rid of them or eat in the cafeteria?"

Daisy looked at her, "What do you prefer? Going to the bathroom alone or with Val watching?"

"Alone."

"Exactly. Me eating infront of other girls is like going to the bathroom all at once."

"That is messed up, Daisy!" Lisa snorted.

"For your information, I'm saving the chickens because as soon as I have 14, I'm getting out of this place."

Alex nodded and pulled Lisa out of the room before she could say anything else. We walked to the living area where Lisa started playing cards with Kristen and the girl who was in the hospital gown when Alex first went in. She learned her name was Janet and she had ate something to get her clothes back but ended up throwing it up. Alex looked out the window for a bit then she heard Lisa talking in a Southern accent,

"Razors pain you, rivers are damp, acid stains you. Drugs cause cramps, guns aren't lawful, nooses give. Gas smells awful, ya might as well live."

Alex grinned at that and looked at her as Lisa winked back at her. That was when she looked up and saw Charlie.

She smiled and ran to him, "Dad!"

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine. Great actually. How are you, mom and Bella?"

He was about to answer before Val cut in, "You know, Alex. You have ground privileges, why don't you go out and get a cup of coffee from the café?"

The father and daughter nodded and she got her jacket before leaving with him. He stayed for a bit longer then had to go as Alex went back up to her room and saw Lisa. "Who was that?"

"My dad." She smiled.

"Oh." She did too, "I don't have much family. Only my brother but he doesn't talk to me... Hey, the girls and I are having our monthly hang out, you should come. Just follow Kristen. Alright?" She went to walk away, "Oh, don't take the sleeping tablets. You might not get up." She winked and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex saw the time on the clock '12:45 AM' and looked over at Kristen, the nurse had already went in and done the checks and thought they were alseep but as soon as it went really quiet they knew that the nurse was now in her quarters, watching the small TV like she usually did.

Kristen smiled at Alex and got up out of bed as she followed her. We walked to the music room and saw Torch and smiled at her. They walked about and Cynthia picked all the locks so they could get through. Alex didn't know why Cynthia was here, she asked her and she said it was because she was a lesbian but that can't be right. It's not the 18th Century where that was considered a crime or of mental health.

Alex followed them all and soon they came to a small bowling alley, only one lane and wooden pins with a ball. They played for a bit, Alex a bit reluctant since the last time she played she went to swing the ball and it fell, rolling towards the seats. But she ended up getting a strike anyway.

The girls walked around again, they were going to read their files. 'Good, now I can know why I'm here.' Alex thought as they got to a small meeting room and Kristen turned on the light. Alex smiled but knew something was wrong since everyone stopped.

Lisa glared at Kristen and walked up to her, smacking her on the head and turned the light out, "Are you trying to get us caught?" She hissed and walked on into Dr. Gardez's room.

Alex looked at Kristen and smiled sadly as Lisa took the seat behind the table.

"Janet Webber." Lisa called, giving her her file... "Cynthia Crowley." She went to get her file but Lisa held out her hand for her to shake which Cynthia did, "Congratulations Cynthia... Alexandria Swan." She handed her her file and she smiled, taking it. "Kristen Black." Kristen shyly went up and took her file, not looking at Lisa but Lisa just looked at her until Kristen smiled and then she gave her her file. "Polly Clark." She handed Torch her file then Lisa sighed, "And Lisa Rowe." She said in a quiet, scratchy voice.

Alex stared at her file, it had a picture of her in it and it read;

'Name of Patient: Alexandria Swan  
Age of patient: 24.  
Date of Birth of patient: 10/4/1979.  
Description of patient: Brown eyes, brunette hair, fair skin, some freckles placed on nose.  
Description of mental health in patient: Bi-Polar, Self Harm, Anxiety, Borderline Personality Disorder.'

Alex decided not to read anymore, "What the hell? I don't have these!" She looked at Lisa, "Borderline Personality Disorder, what the heck is that?" She sighed and got up and heard Janet say,

"Anorexic! I am not! 74 is a perfect weight. I can't help it if everyone here is fat!"

"Let me see your file." Lisa said to Janet.

"Only if I get yours." She smiled and they switched.

Alex looked at Dr. Gardez's books and found one, searching for her 'illness'. "Let's see.." She huffed.

"I'm a sociopath." Cynthia laughed, she always found things amusing.

Lisa looked at her then looked back at Janet's file.

"Other symptoms may include intense feelings of abandonment and intense anger and irritability the reasons of which others have difficulty understanding. People with BPD often engage in idealisation and devaluation of others, alternating between high positive regard and great disappointment. Self-harm and suicidal behaviour are common." Alex finished reading and looked up, "Well that's me."

"That's mostly everybody." Lisa told her, just to make her feel better.

Alex shrugged and kept looking through her file until it was time to go.

Kristen and Alex snuck off to their room without getting caught and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, thinking about her illness.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex woke in the morning and done all of her usual stuff, brushed her teeth, went for a shower and got dressed ect...

She walked to the living area and sat on the chair just looking at the TV until Lisa came in and sat on her lap, "Last night was fun." She chuckled.

"Yeah, until you smacked Kristen."

She shrugged, "She could have gotten us caught." She then got up and got a cigarette from Janet and lit it up, sat next to Kristen and pulled her in for a hug and watched TV.

Alex shook her head, "And they say I'm bi-polar." She murmered but Lisa heard her and smirked. Alex walked up to the nurse behind the desk, "When is my next visit to Dr. Gardez?" She asked her politely.

She looked up at her and then down at the computer. "It should be today but as Dr. Gardez had to go away for family reasons, we had to call in a replacement that has a degree in that section."

"Okay. Well who is it?"

"Dr. Cullen. He was very happy to come as well, somehow he loves coming down here."

Alex chuckled, "Must be the only one." She walked away and sat where she was before, getting bored automatically. She pushed herself back and placed her head on the floor as her legs raised in the air, the arm of the chair keeping her body horizontal and balanced. That was something she saw Lisa doing at one point. Her t-shirt fell to the bottom of her bra line but she quickly pulled it up, to hide her stomach.

She stayed like that for a bit until she started to get a sore head so she swung herself upright, that was when Dr. Cullen came to the living area, "Lisa Rowe?" Alex looked at Lisa as she groaned and looked at him, not caring about his looks like most girls did.

"Yeah?" She asked boredly.

He just smiled at her, "I think I'll see you now."

Lisa shrugged, taking one last drag of her cigarette and put it out on her arm. She didn't care for the pain and didn't care for rules. Especially the one that said there was no smoking allowed in the living area. Only in the room down the hall. Of course, none of the girls cared for it.

Lisa got up and swung her hip in Alex's way before following Dr. Cullen. She chuckled and shook her head and looked at Kristen who was glaring at the blonde, pale doctor.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kristen looked at her and shrugged, "I don't like him."

"Have you ever spoken to him?"

"No."

"Then how can you hate him?" She asked curiously.

She shook her head and looked at the TV, "Old legends. Very popular down at the rez." Alex nodded and raised an eyebrow, telling her to tell her. "Well, Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves, right?" She started.

"A Quileute?"

"Yeah, the ancestors of those from the rez."

"Right." Alex nodded, "Carry on." She leaned closer to hear her story.

"Well that's the legend of our tribe."

"So, what's this got to do with Dr. Cullen?"

"Uh, they're supposedly descendents from this, like, enemy clan. Mine and Jacobs, my brother,."

"No, I know who he is." She interrupted her.

"Great grandfather," She carried on as if Alex hadn't said anything. "found them hunting on our land. They claimed to be different, so he made a treaty with them."

"What do you mean 'different'?" That got her completely hooked on everything she said.

"Well these Cullens were what they called the 'cold-ones' and they said to only hunt animals."

"Alright," She was confused. 'Cold-ones? What did that mean?' She thought, "so what was the treaty?"

"If they promised to stay off the Quileute lands, they wouldn't expose what they really were to the the pale-faces." She finished and suddenly got up, leaving Alex to think about what she had said. But how did she know she wasn't lying? 'Hah, how could she lie about the old legends about her own ancestors?' Alex sat in deep thought until a sweet, calming voice called her name.

Alex looked up and saw Lisa walking in behind Dr. Cullen who had been the one calling my name. Lisa winked at her as she got up and followed him.

She got to Dr. Gardez's office and he held the door open for her. She smiled in thanks to him as he shut the door and she sat on one of the chairs infront of the desk.

"So," The doctor smiled and sat behind the desk, "Alexandria, how are you feeling today?"

"It's just Alex," She started as he nodded, "and I feel pretty good I suppose." She shrugged, looking at his face and remembered the story. She let it go and just decided to get on with this.

"Good, and how is your medication working?"

"It's not making a difference. Just making me annoyed."

"So you're still feeling suicidal? And annoyed? How so?"

"I was never suicidal in the first place, and yes. Annoyed because I have to bloody take them when there's nothing wrong with me." She said rudely and looked down at the gauze around her wrist.

"If you were never suicidal then why did you cut your wrist?"

"I keep repeating myself, I tried to get rid of the pain inside me. I had to get it out."

"And cutting yourself was the best option?" He asked calmly. 'Why are doctors always calm?'

"Yes! I hurt myself on the outside to try and get rid of the thing that's on the inside."

"So you acknowledge that you did intentionally hurt yourself?"

"Of course I do. But I wasn't trying to kill myself."

He nodded and wrote down in his notepad. "Do you think there's something wrong with you Alex?"

"Well there must be if I'm in here. Look, I know you're gonna tell me sooner or later that I have to get better but how can I get better when I don't understand my disease?"

"You think that it's a disease and not an illness?"

"I think it's stupid. That's what I think."

He nodded again and kept writing things down. He continued to ask her questions and write down her answers to them. This kept on for an hour until he smiled, "Times up, Alex. You can go. Do you mind getting Kristen Black for me?"

Alex nodded and turned to leave but turned back around, "Just a heads up, I think she hates you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Any clue why?"

She shrugged, "Something to do with an old legend she told me about. Bye." She smiled at him weakly and then left, going to her room, "Dr. Cullen wants to see you." She told her roommate. She looked up and groaned.

"Great."

She walked past her, "Good luck." She laughed and went back to her chair in the living area.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex was in her room by the time Kristen finished with Dr. Cullen. She was reading the book Kristen let her borrow when she heard the door slam, "He's a complete idiot!" Kristen complained as she collapsed on her bed.

"Why? What did he do?"

"He was talking to me and even though I shouted at him he remained calm! I hate people that do that and I hate Cullen all together."

"Well, he's a doctor. He's suppose to remain calm at all times no matter what." She rolled her eyes and went back to her book when she heard the door open and close. Alex looked up to see that Kristen had walked out. She shrugged and then heard her name being called. She groaned and walked out to get her daily supplements of pills then she went back to her room. She sat in there reading until about ten o'clock at night and heard her name being called again.

She finished reading the book and went out to get her sleeping pills. She pretended to take them then went back to her room to find Lisa sitting on her bed crying. "You didn't take your sleeping pills, did you?"

Alex shook her head, "No, where were you all day?" She asked her but she didn't answer.

"Tonight, we are leaving."

"What? And where will we go?"

She shrugged, "Florida? You said your mom lives there."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing, we are leaving!" She yelled.

"All right, all right. When?"

"Tonight."

"I meant what time?"

"Oh, about one in the morning? The nurse always goes out for a smoke at that time. We'll be good to go."

Alex nodded as she left and she fell asleep, refreshing herself to escape.

-00:45 AM-

Alex awoke to a noise and gasped as Lisa was hovering right above her. "You ready?" She asked and she nodded. Alex got up, already in her clothes and she put her coat on. "She left early this morning for a smoke so we're ready to go now." Lisa explained, talking about the nurse.

Alex nodded again as she opened her room door and poked her head out and looked up and down the corridor. "Clear." She whispered to Lisa then they tip toed out of the room then ran silently to the first corner. Lisa looked around and waved her hand, motioning her to go.

Alex ran past her, down the corridor and opened the music room door. Since they had went this way before when they played bowling and looked at their files she knew where to go.

Lisa followed straight behind her and closed the door then picked at the lock to the other door. Once she got it open she pushed Alex through and she ran down the cold, underground corridor. She heard footsteps behind her, already knowing it was Lisa, she ran up to a small window that was locked.

"Can you pick this lock?" She asked and didn't expect the answer she got.

"Of course I can." She heard a male voice say, "But I won't."

Alex turned and gasped, "Dr. Cullen?" She looked over to see Val who was holding Lisa. She wasn't moving or screaming in protest so she knew that they had sedated her.

She tried to back away, "Don't, please don't sedate me."

Dr. Cullen shook his head and looked at Val who also shook her head, "We won't. We have a feeling you'll come easily." He took a hold of her upper arm and pulled her to walk with him, not letting her go. His grip wasn't tight but it was firm. She knew she didn't have a chance of escape, and plus, Lisa was still here. She wouldn't leave without her.

Alex sighed as Dr. Cullen handed her sleeping pills and made sure she really took them. Within minutes she was feeling drowsy and could hardly walk without her legs going weak. Dr. Cullen saw this too and quickly lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her room and lay her on her bed. He pulled the cover over the sleepy girl and she saw his face smiling down at her until her vision went blurry and she soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex awoke in the morning and turned over, looking at Kristen who just smiled at her. She turned back around and looked at the time. 11:30 AM.

She sighed and got up, going to the living area looking for Lisa but she wasn't in her usual spot. She turned her head in confusion. 'She's usually here.'

She ran down the corridor and looked into the barricaded room where they usually put her. She wasn't there either.

Alex started to freak out. 'She wouldn't leave me here myself, would she?' She turned and saw Val and ran up to her, "Hey, where's Lisa?"

Val turned and looked at her, "Dr. Cullen and I thought that it might be good for you to get a small break from her." She smiled and walked away.

"Wait, what?" She ran up to her again, "No, you can't just do that! We're best friends, she won't like this."

"Really? And what can she do?"

"She-" She didn't know what to say, "You and I both know how bad Lisa can be, especially to nurses who think they know better." She 'humpft' and folded her arms. "In fact, she's really evil to them."

"Exactly, which is why we seperated you both."

She lost her smirk and as she turned to leave again Alex pulled her back around, ready to yell at her but Dr. Cullen caught a hold of her, "Alex? It's time with your session with me." She let go of Val, glaring at her then pushed Dr. Cullens hand off her shoulder. She followed him until they got to Dr. Gardez's office and as soon as he shut the door she picked up a chair and threw it at him. Which he missed.

"You! You took Lisa. Get her back here."

Dr. Cullen took a cautious step towards her, knowing that she was angry, "Now, Alex. It was for your own good."

"My own good? My own good?!" She repeated, "If you're doing something for my own good then get me the bloody hell out of here!"

She continued to yell at him, somehow getting off the subject at hand, "And I know why Kristen hates you! I figured it out. She's from wolf decendants so it's obviously your ancestors are vampires!" She yelled but then took a thoughtful moment, "Unless, you're the actual vampires who were there at the time Kristen's great grandfather made the treaty with you."

"Alexandria, do you truly believe that I am I vampire?"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Of course. You're pale, paler than me so to speak, your eyes are golden which is definetely not normal and you're cold as ice." She then scoffed, not knowing if she was right or not since vampires probably didn't exist and she she didn't want to be kept there for longer, "When is Lisa coming back?"

"She might not return for a while, she's being sedated and going for shock therapy."

"Shock therapy?!" She repeated him and picked up the name plate that was on the desk then threw it at him, "She doesn't need that!"

"Oh?" He questioned, ducking out of the way from the plate she had thrown, "Do you have a degree in psychology?"

"No, but-"

"Then how do you know what she needs?" He interrupted her before looking at the clock. "Our session is over. I'll see you tomorrow."

She groaned and walked past him, smelling his scent as he opened the door and let her duck under his arm to get out.

-A small time skip to a month-

"Ah, Alex, please do come in." Dr. Cullen greeted her, it turns out Dr Gardez's family problem was a little more. He got another job but never told anyone until the last minute. And until the hospital could find another replacement, Dr. Cullen took up the post. "I assume that now you have gotten your anger out on me you would care to be more cooperative?"

Alex walked in the office and sat on a chair and shrugged, "Depends."

"On what?" He shut the door and sat on his chair.

"If you ask me questions and I answer, then I get to ask you questions and you answer." She said, finally wanted some answers.

"That's not really how it works, dear. But seeing as I'm a reasonable man-"

"Vampire," She cut in as he chuckled.

"Then I will allow you to ask me questions."

"Alright." She smiled at him.

He did too and got on with the questions. After a couple he asked, "So, what exactly did Lisa say to you?"

"Well, she told me that we shouldn't be here, she said that instead of getting help, we should just live with our disease. That our disease makes us who we are."

"And you believe her?"

"Well, yeah. Lisa is very manipulative." She said and couldn't believe that she just called her best friend manipulative.

"Yes., we know. So what do you think your 'disease' is?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know." She couldn't exactly tell him that she had already read her files.

He just nodded, "Have you figured out why you are here?"

She shrugged again, "Because I tried to kill myself." She spoke quietly and looked down at his name plate on the desk. They had to order one for him for the time being. She sighed and looked back up at him, into his ember eyes.

"And why did you try to kill yourself?"

"Like I said before, I wanted to get rid of the pain. But, it's a little deeper than that." She frowned and continued, "All my life I've been bullied and I didn't know how to handle it. At the age of thirteen I had become friends with people that were called 'emo's' and I too changed into one. I listened to all the music, I started wearing dark clothes and when I was at my friends house, I had a breakdown. I told her about the bullying, the name calling, just life in general. I mean, my dad was always working so I never really had that bond with my father. It was there but it just wasn't enough to know that I was loved. I hated it but when I asked my mom if I could go stay with her, she said Bella was enough for her to handle. I took it the wrong way. I thought she didn't want me. I thought my parents hated me. And when my little sister refused to come up to see us in the summer, I thought it was because she hated me too."

She had started crying and took a tissue from a box that Dr. Cullen passed to her. When she dried her tears he just nodded at her to continue. "As I was saying, I had a breakdown in my friends house and when I did, I felt even worse now that I had spilled my guts to her. What she did next, if I could go back and stop it I would. She held out this razor blade to me, one of those single blades that men would use and she took my wrist and cut it lightly. At that moment I felt everything disappear as my blood slowly descended from my wrist. I liked it and I took the blade from her and did it a few more times. She told me to keep the blade and I did. From then on it's just been a daily thing. If things got too much, I turned to my blade. If I had a bad day, I turned to my blade. And the night I tried to kill myself, I hadn't used my blade in days and I thought I was going mad, everything just came at the one time and as it did I didn't know how to handle it. People from work had seen my scars and I got fired for 'promotion of self-harm'. So instead of being brave and lift my head up, I was a coward and I let my head hang in shame. I ended up with the blade in my hand and I just kept thinking, 'You don't want to live like this. You're a coward. People are going to laugh at you because you're stupid.' And that's what made me cut deeply." She finished and wiped at the fresh tears that came down her face from her eyes. She sighed and looked up at Dr. Cullen who was smiling proudly. "What?" She asked, warily.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"You have just took a big step in getting better." He smiled and got up and put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Tomorrow, you'll get a two hour session." He looked at the clock, "And it looks like your time today is up."

She looked at the clock and frowned, "But what about my questions?"

He sighed and looked at her, "I have another patient but soon, I promise."

Alex nodded and wiped the last of her tears and left the office, watching as another girl entered. She smiled smally but proudly at herself, knowing that she could be out of there soon. She walked into the living area and sat with Cynthia, who was laughing at the news.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few weeks since Alex had that talk with Dr. Cullen and he told her she was getting better. Since she was, she no longer had to take so many tablets, only her sleeping pills which everyone had to take. She had gotten better at handling her temper and her low days. Dr. Cullen left a day before, they got a new doctor in which she had to see soon. If that doctor saw the change in her behaviour and that her mental health was getting better then she would be free to go.

Lisa came back and she tried to get Alex to escape again but she said no. She didn't want to go back down that road, She wanted to get out and people wouldn't go after her.

"Alexandria?" The new doctor called for her and she got up and walked to his office. The doctor looked up and smiled, motioning her to go in and sit down. She did so and looked at his name plate, 'Dr. Smyth.' Dr. Smyth sat down and smiled at her, "So, Alexandria.."

As the doctor went on asking her stuff and her giving him the answers he smiled, "I guess it is time that you left. You have made amazing progress. You will be able to leave tomorrow morning." Alex nodded and smiled, getting up and leaving to her room where she packed all her stuff up. That day she spent most of her time packing, reading or talking with Kristen.

~~~~

Alex took the sleeping pills at ten o'clock, hoping to get a good nights sleep before leaving in the morning, but that wasn't to happen. She woke up and looked at her clock, '2:30 AM'. She groaned and looked at Kristen's bed which was empty. She got up and sneaked her way down to the music room, She had to find Kristen as her journal was missing and she knew that Kristen had something to do with it. Alex walked down into the halls that were no longer being used and she heard Lisa's voice.

"Lisa?" She called, she heard her talking and laughing. "LISA?" She started running, coming to the end of the corridor and found her, Kristen, Torch, Cynthia and Janet.

"Oh, here's something about you Kristen." Lisa read from Alex's diary.

"Lisa, stop."

She didn't and carried on, "'Amy seems to enjoy her illness. She enjoys being a liar, and it's to be expected. Most pathological liars love to lie but I believe that Amy lies just to get attention. I believe that because she enjoys her illness so much that she lies just to have the illness.'" After she read it, Alex realised it was a bit harsh.

Kristen stepped up and got in Alex's face, "I can't believe you would write something like that! My father is the head of the C.I.A and he could have you dead in minutes." She seemed to have forgotten that Alex knew her father was Billy Black and in a wheel chair. She let it go as Lisa moved onto talk about Torch.

Alex screamed and lunged at Lisa but she read the part about Torch and moved onto her but she tried to grab the book but she moved it out of her way, "You wrote something about me?" This is it, She knew that Lisa would be mad about what she wrote so she turned and ran.

"Alex! Get back here! You stayed as I read everyone else's, why won't you stay and let me read the part about me?"

"Leave me alone!" Alex kept running, she didn't care if it was cowardly. Lisa could kill her by just her words and she could get worse. She ran after Alex finally backing her up to a wall.

"Now..." She started reading the part about her, which was all true. "'Lisa has everyone wrapped around her little finger and she loves the attention, but when things don't go her way, she rebels against them. Like a spoilt brat. She moans that her brother doesn't talk to her but can you blame him? She's a nightmare, she only cares about herself and I feel sorry for her. Her parent's hated her or possibly more frightened of her as are many people. And her brother pretends she's dead because he is afraid of what she would do if she was around him and his family.'" It read and Lisa looked at the author, "Is this what you think?" Alex started shaking and shrugged but she pulled her hair and slammed her head into the wall, "IS THIS WHAT YOU THINK?" She screamed at her.

Alex weakly nodded. Lisa laughed again, "If you know so much about me then why does no body care about me? Why do they act like I'm not here. Why does my family think I am dead?"

Alex didn't answer.

"WELL?!" She yelled.

She had to tell her the truth, she needed to here it, "Because you're dead already, Lisa." Alex said, weakly, "You're dead on the inside so it's easy for people to pretend you're really dead." Lisa just stared at her, "You take pride in your illness and so you'll never get better. You'll never know what real freedom tastes like because you're the weak one. You'll never really get better unless you admit to your problem." Alex said.

She listened as Alex went on and on, saying more than she did and Lisa started crying. Alex didn't think it possible for her to cry but she did.

~~~~~

The next morning, after they were found, Lisa was strapped to a bed and Alex went to see her before she left. After Lisa smacked her head to the wall it had started to bleed and she had to get butterfly stitches but she didn't mind. She hoped that after she said what she said, Lisa would get better. And she said that to her when she visited her before painting her nails. Lisa smiled as Alex did then she hugged her after.

Alex left her there and hugged Kristen and Torch and finally Dr. Val. She smiled at her and took her out to her dad's police cruiser and he smiled at his daughter. Alex waved to Dr. Val and all the girls that were looking out the window then she got in the passenger seat and smiled, 'This is it,' She thought, 'This is freedom.' She sighed and started talking to her dad about everything.


	10. Chapter 10

This was Alex's first night of freedom and she didn't know what to do with it. She decided to just stay home, take a shower and maybe read a book or watch a movie. And that's what she did, she took a shower and settled down on the couch with a new book that she had bought before she went to the hospital. As soon as she opened it to the first page Bella sat beside her, "Hey," She said, "What are you reading?"

Alex held it up to show her the title, "This."

"Oh." Bella nodded, "Is it any good?"

She shrugged, "Haven't read it yet. Only started now."

Bella nodded and moved closer to her big sister, "So, I was wondering, since you have nothing to do," Alex looked at her and then at her book before Bella started again, "all right, since you have nothing better to do, why don't you come to the Cullen's with me? They're throwing me a birthday party." She rolled her eyes.

"You hate your birthday. Especially when people acknowledge it." She commented.

"Exactly why I don't want to go without my big sister." She looked at her sister with her brown eyes, almost puppy dog like. But Alex rolled her eyes,

"What do I get out of coming with you?"

"You can get me a birthday present."

"Seriously?" She asked, "I haven't gotten you one of those since you were fourteen then you proceeded to shout at me because you hated them. And so then I told you you couldn't get me one since I couldn't give you one."

"Well, this time you can. Plus I think Carlisle is a little excited to see you again and see how you're doing."

"I'm only just out and what do you mean he's a 'little excited to see me'?" It then dawned on Alex, "You told them I was coming any way, didn't you?"

She shrugged and smiled cheekily, "Maybe."

Alex groaned, "I hate you, Bells. Now I have to go." She got up and dragged herself up the stairs to get dressed.

"You love me." Bella called up at her sister.

"In your dreams." She murmured and walked to her room that was across from Bella's to get dressed.

~~~~~~

When Alex was done she looked in the mirror and smiled at her dark blue dress. She hated wearing them but she always made herself look good when it was a special occasion. She applied lip gloss onto her lips and fixed the curls in her dark brown hair before putting on some small black heels then she walked downstairs to see her dad, Bella and Bella's boyfriend talking. Her dad was the first to look up and smile, "You look great, Alex." He walked to his daughter, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Alex nodded, "Of course, what could possibly go wrong?" She asked as she smiled at Bella then looked at her boyfriend, "Hello." She said, "I don't think we've met." She put out her hand, "I'm Alex."

He smiled at the sister, "Nice to finally meet you, Alex. Bella has told me a lot about you." He took her hand, to which Alex didn't flinch at the coolness of his hand.

"Likewise. But just a warning, all the things she tells you about me are probably true." She joked. He chuckled and she let go off his hand.

As they left, Bella and Alex waved goodbye to Charlie and they got into Bella's truck and drove up to Edward's house, "Whoa. This is amazing." She gasped aloud.

He chuckled, "Thank you. Carlisle spent a few years building it."

"Himself?" She asked.

"Yes. Well he also had some help from some architects and builders of course." He explained.

Alex nodded and admired the view of the house. Edward stopped the truck and got out as well as Bella to which Alex followed suit.

They walked up the steps, through the door and down a set of stairs. Alex followed after Bella and looked at the house, 'It's beautiful.' Alex thought. She then walked down and Edwards sister, she assumed, walked forward to hug Bella. She then went to Alex and hugged her by which she was a little surprised but hugged her back nonetheless. "It's good to finally meet you, Alex. I'm Alice." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too Alice."

~~~~~~~

Alex stood talking to Carlisle about a few things whilst Edward and Bella were upstairs as Alice decided to fix a few things. She then watched Alice go upstairs and come back down with Bella and Edward, Edward being behind them as Alice dragged Bella down. Carlisle stood forward and took Bella by the arms, "Sorry about Alice. I tried to rein her in."

Alex looked at Bella and smiled as Alice took a picture of the two sisters hugging, "Happy birthday, Bells." Alex smiled then they looked at Alice who smiled sheepishly,

"I found this in your bag. You mind?" When Bella shook her head she smiled, "You first Rosalie."

Rosalie then handed out a long box to her, "It's a necklace." She stated blandly, not even looking at her. "Alice picked it out."

Bella took it, "Thanks."

Alice then pulled Edward next to Bella and smiled, "Show me the love!" She smiled and took another picture then handed Bella a gift wrapped box. "This one is from Emmett."

Bella took it and shook it next to her hear, not hearing anything then looked at Emmett.

Emmett smirked, "Already installed it in your car. Finally a decent sound system for that piece of-"

"Hey, don't - don't hate the truck." Bella joked as everyone apart from Rosalie chuckled.

"This one is from me." Alex said as she handed her a small box, "It's not much. Just a ring." She shrugged.

"Thank you." Bella smiled at Alex, gratefully.

Alice handed her another gift, "This on is from Carlisle, Jasper and I."

"Just a little something to brighten your day." Carlisle smiled.

Bella smiled at him and Jasper and went to open it but she instead got a paper cut. "Oh. Paper cut."

That's when it went downhill.

~~~~

It all seemed to move slowly as Jasper twitched and Edward threw Bella back. Carlisle and Emmett had to hold Jasper back because he was just too strong for Emmett.

Alex didn't know what happened next but she could just remember Jasper looked at her and growling, fighting against his brother and his father. That was when a blurry image ran towards her and threw her back and a vase smashed against her forehead.

"Jas. Jas?" Alice tried, "Jas, it's okay. It's just a little... Blood."

Carlisle told Emmett to get Jasper out of the room the he moved inhumanly fast towards Bella and took a hold of her arm. Alex thought it was because she hit her head and she stood up, swaying slightly. Alice looked at Alex before moving back,

"I can't. I'm sorry." After she left Rosalie followed and then Edward.

Carlisle took the sisters up to his office and Bella turned to Alex, "Do you mind waiting out here?"

Alex nodded, slumping to the ground and rested her head against the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

After Bella asked her sister to give her and Carlisle some privacy she sat against the wall and waited for her outside and when Bella finally came out she saw stitches in her arm. Alex was about to walk downstairs with her when Carlisle stopped the older girl, "I'll have to look at your head." He said.

Alex looked at Bella who had her head down then nodded and walked into Carlisle's office. "What was that down there?" She had to ask, she was concerned about what her sister had gotten herself into.

He looked at the whilst he numbed the skin around the cut on her head before preparing for it to be stitched, "I, uh, I don't know what to tell you."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Your son almost attacked my sister then you tell me you don't know what to say?" She wasn't mad, at least she didn't think she was. "What are you? A coven of vampires?" She asked, jokingly. Even though she knew he was he had never officially said it. He left the hospital before she even go to ask him about it.

His lip twitched up at that, "We've already had this conversation." He sighed, thinking back to her time in the mental hospital. "Are you scared?"

Alex thought about that for a minute and realised she wasn't, "No." At that she felt something poke through her skin and winced. "You did numb it before sticking through that needle?"

"That's all you're concerned about?" He asked as he carried on, "About me numbing your skin when you're in an office with a vampire?"

"So you admit you're a vampire?"

"I didn't say that I did."

"But you did."

He sighed, "All right. We're vampires, all of us. Jasper is a new member of our coven and he's a little uneasy around humans."

"And when he see's blood, he goes..." She couldn't find the word, "Like that?"

He nodded, "Normally he can handle it but for some reason he just couldn't tonight."

"So how can you handle it?" She asked.

He smiled, "I'm very old and I've just learned to deal with the smell. Of course, I'm a doctor. I think it would be pretty unhelpful to suck on ill people's blood."

Alex laughed, "Yeah, it would be and they won't thank you for it."

"No, they would not." He smiled at her again and put a small bandage over her new stitches. "I should get you home."

"It's fine, I can go with Bella." She said, standing up from the chair she was sitting on.

"She's already left with Edward." He told her.

"Good to know." She bit her lip and nodded.

"So, will you take up my offer of driving you?"

Alex took a deep breath and nodded, "Sure. Thank you."

~~~~~

Carlisle drove her home and waited for her to get out, "I'm sorry this had to happen. I didn't mean for any of you to get hurt." He told her.

Alex shook her head, "Don't worry about it, and just so you know, I don't blame Jasper, and I don't think Bella does either."

He smiled, "Thank you. Bella is just like you."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't freak out when she found out we were vampires and neither did you."

Alex shrugged, "Bella's a little weird, that's why. But, if I'm honest with you, I think vampires are pretty cool."

He raised his eyebrow at the vulnerable human, "We kill." He said in a deadly voice.

"Yeah well, that's the downside of it." She smiled then opened up the door, "Thank you for driving me home and thanks for the stitches." She chuckled, "Though, it would have been nice not to receive them."

He chuckled, "You're welcome, and sorry. Again."

"It's not your fault." She smiled again, "It's not Jaspers either." She got out of the car and waved at him as he drove off. She sighed and tried to cover her forehead with her hair to try and hide it from her dad.

She walked into the house and smiled at the officer, which he returned but as his eyes drifted upwards he lost his smile, "What happened to your head?"

She raised her hand to it, "This? I've had this for days."

He pursed his lips and got up, walking over to her and moved her hair out of the way, "I'm no doctor but this looks fresh. And plus, I would have noticed it long before now."

"Maybe you just have bad eye sight, dad. Might want to go get your eyes tested." She smiled and turned to walk away.

"Alexandria." He said sternly which made the girl wince and turn towards him and she folded under his gaze,

"All right, fine! Just stop looking at me like that!" She sighed, "I was up at the Cullen's with Bella...," She started, trying to drag it out as much as possible.

"Alex!" He almost shouted at her, knowing what his daughter was doing.

"I fell down the stairs and hit my head off their banister." She said so quickly that she hoped he would believe her. She watched him as he just shook his head,

"You have to be more careful. I don't know where you got this clumsiness from but I definitely know where Bella got it from. You." He frowned and hugged her, "Did you go to the hospital and get it done?"

"No," She smiled, "Dr. Cullen did it for me."

He nodded, "I just thought because you didn't come home at the same time as Bella."

"Oh, yeah no, Edward offered to bring her home since it was late and I had to get this done." She pointed to her head, "Well, I'm going to bed. Night, dad," She smiled at him and walked up the stairs.

"Night, baby girl." She heard him say and she looked up and saw Bella who rushed to hug her sister then pulled her into her room,

"So now you know."

"So now I know." She repeated her.

"And you aren't scared or whatever?"

"No. Bell's you live with me, you should know that I love the idea of vampires."

She nodded her head to the side, "Right. Well, are you okay?"

"Yes." She nodded, "Are you? You got it worse than me."

She waved her hand and nodded, "Sure. I'm fine." Alex knew that she was lying and Bella probably knew that Alex was lying. They both don't really like to say when they're hurt and just keep it to themselves.

"Right." She said, "Well, we should get some sleep."

She nodded, "Yeah. Night, Alex."

"Night, Bell's." She kissed her head and went to her own room and got changed into her pyjama's. She took off her make-up, brushed her teeth in the bathroom then went to her bed where she stayed up most of the night reading her book. When she did get to sleep though she had the most weirdest dream of Carlisle and his family. When she woke up in the middle of the night she thought she saw the doctor standing in her room but she knew it must have been an hallucination as she got her small torch and turned it on then shone it to where she thought he was standing. Of course, he wasn't there but she decided to sleep with her lamp on just in case.


	12. Chapter 12

When Alex woke up the next morning she felt disoriented, remembering what had happened the night before. She got up and walked downstairs and got some painkillers from the medicine cabinet. She always thought they should have kept it in the bathroom but their father liked it down the stairs in case of an emergency. She rolled her eyes at that as she took two pills from the bottle and swallowed them down with some orange juice. As she put the bottle back in the cabinet her father walked into the kitchen, "What's got you up so early?" Charlie checked his watch, "It's five past seven in the morning, you've never seen this time."

Alex chuckled, "I have so! Plus, I had a headache. You want some coffee?" She asked as she filled the kettle with water and switched it on.

"Sure, might as well. I'm gonna go get dressed, shout me when it's made." He said before disappearing. Alex nodded and picked up two clean cups from the sink.

"Can I have one?" Bella asked her sister.

Alex turned her head and nodded but then looked at her arm, "Have you told dad about that?" Bella looked at her own arm and ran upstairs to get a cardigan then jumped back down to the kitchen.

"Take that as a no." Alex mumbled.

"Yeah, I don't think he'd believe that you fell and hit your head if I turned up with this." She said, poking her arm up.

After the coffee was made Alex called her father down and she made some pancakes as well to give them some energy for school and work. "So, Alex, what are you going to do whilst we're not here?"

Alex shrugged, "Clean up, do the laundry, maybe go shopping..." She smiled as she ate.

Charlie nodded before taking some money from his wallet and handed it to her, "For shopping."

"Thanks, dad." She smiled and they ate in silence, just bringing up a small conversation when it suited before Charlie had to go, "Bye, dad. Be safe." Alex called to him as he got into the police cruiser.

He just smiled and nodded, "Always am." He chuckled before driving off. Alex returned to the kitchen and cleaned the dishes they had used moments ago before walking upstairs and into Bella's room,

"ALEX!" Bella quickly covered herself with her towel.

Alex gasped and put her hands over her eyes. She had walked in on Bella when she had just been out the shower. "Right sorry!"

"Don't you knock?"

"Hey, we're both girls anyway, and we're sisters. It's not like I haven't seen your naked body before." Alex commented as she had her back turned to Bella and stared at the wall.

"That was when I was young though, this is different!" Bella had quickly dried herself and got dressed. "What do you want that is so urgent that you had to just burst through my door?"

Alex turned and smiled, "Well, I wanted to talk to my baby sister before she goes to school." She casually shrugged.

"You want to know about the Cullen's?" Bella asked as she slipped her shoes on.

Alex nodded, "Yes. Okay, so do they like, have special powers and stuff?"

"They're not superheroes, Ally. They're vampires, but yes, in a sense they do."

"What?" The older sibling asked, now taking a seat next to Bella on her bed.

"Well Edward can read minds,"

"What?" Alex took a hold of her head, "Oh my God! He better not read mine!"

"He can't help it. Anyway, Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel people's emotions and control them."

"Wow. That must be hard. Imagine someone feeling so depressed and you could actually feel that?"

Bella looked at her sister before looking at the ground, "We all know what that feels like.."

Alex stared at her sister before pushing her softly, "Not that. That's... That's over."

"Yeah," Bella looked up, "but I still remember how we used to feel when you were like that."

"Oh, come on. Stop it, get up and go to school." Alex sighed, not wanting to live in the past. "Don't want to let the mind-reader thinking your ditching him, now do we?"

Bella shot up at that, "Right." She grabbed her bag and her truck keys, "Bye."

Alex followed her out and waved, "Bye. Have a good day at school." She smiled as her sister drove away from the house. Alex then walked back in and looked around before sighing. "Laundry, first thing." She mumbled to the quiet house as she walked to the kitchen and sorted out all their dirty clothes before putting the first load in the washing machine.


	13. Chapter 13

As Alex finished doing the housework she settled on the sofa reading the book that she had been trying to read the night before but then she looked up at the clock '6:22' PM and then out the window, "That's weird. Bella should be home right now." She said as she got up and looked outside, Bella's truck was there. She frowned and walked back inside, picking up the house phone and made a call to Charlie, "Hey, dad."

"Hi, sweetheart. Something wrong?"

"Yeah, actually. Bella's truck is outside yet she hasn't come home."

"Oh." She heard his gruff voice say, "Maybe she's with that Cullen boy."

She nodded, "Right, of course. Bye, dad."

"Bye, honey." Alex hung up and started making the dinner for when Bella and her father came home. She looked at the time again, '6:47' PM. She frowned and decided to make a call to the Cullen household but when she never got an answer, the panic rose. She tried again, then again but still got nothing. She sighed and decided just to go up there. She called a cab and told the driver where to go. When she saw the house in complete darkness she frowned more, telling the driver to wait as she got out. She walked up the steps and came to the front door of the Cullen home and knocked, "Edward?... Carlisle?" When she got no answer she sighed and decided to go back home. She made another call, this time to Billy,

"Hello?" His voice sounded,

"Hey Billy," She answered, "Listen, is Bella at the rez?"

"Uh, no. Not that I know of. Does she know anyone here?"

"Just Jacob."

"Jacob's here with me."

"Oh." Her hand moved to her mouth and she instantly nibbled on her thumb nail.

"Is everything okay?" His voice laced with concern.

"Yes. Well, no actually. Bella's truck is outside the house but she hasn't been home since school finished."

"All right. I'll send Sam Uley over, okay?"

"Sam Uley?" Alex asked,

"Yes, he's.. Uh, he's a good finder."

She nodded, "Okay, thank you." Billy hung up after that and she stood outside waiting for Sam Uley to show up. When he did Billy, Jacob and Harry Clearewater whom she remembered from her father fishing with him, showed up.

"Everything okay here?" Sam asked.

"No, my sister is missing." She replied softly, not knowing that if her voice were stronger it would break.

Sam nodded and looked at his friends who had come with him, "Split up. You're looking for Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter." They all nodded and split up.

Billy smiled at Alex, "She'll be found."

Alex smiled smally at him, "I hope so."

"Jacob," Billy turned to his son, "Go make some tea for Alex."

Jacob nodded and walked inside of the house at the same time her father showed up, "Dad!" Alex exclaimed and ran to him, sobbing on his shoulder. Something she never did was cry in front of people, and when she did she felt ashamed. Charlie patted his panic-stricken daughter on her back and soothed her.

Half an hour or so later there was a reasonable numbered search party, just to look for Bella. Charlie tried to call the Cullens again and again but then Billy said, "They left town."

Alex gasped softly and frowned, looking at Harry who said, "Good ridence."

Charlie looked at the two, "Any idea where they've went?"

They shook there heads as Alex and Jacob saw Sam come forward with Bella in his arms, "Charlie." He called.  
Charlie looked over and ran to him, "She's alright. She's fine." Sam reassured him as Bella was lifted out of his arms into her fathers instead.

"I've got her." He said and ran inside with her.

Alex saw Harry nod to Sam as he nodded back but she didn't care and instead ran to him and hugged him tightly, "Thank you. Thank you so much!" She whispered just as Sam put his arms around her waist. Alex then let go and smiled, "If there's anything I can do to repay you, anything at all you need.." She was about to continue but Sam put his finger to her lips,

"There's nothing you need to re-pay me for." He smiled, "Just doing my job."

Alex nodded, "Thank you again, and although you say that, you can still call me if there's anything you need."

Sam smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Alex smiled and turned to walk into her house.

~~~~~~

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Edward left me."

"What, why?"

"He said he didn't want me. He said he still loved me but he was lying."

"No, I think he loves you but I don't know why he left. Or any of them for that matter." She frowned.


	14. Chapter 14

*Skip a few months*

"Is that how you felt?" Bella asked, "Is that what it felt like to want to die?"

"Yes." Her sister replied. Bella was depressed, then she found a new friend in Jacob but now that he's left her she's back to square one.

"How did you do it?"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not telling you." Alex said sternly. "It's not a story to just tell. It's more of a nightmare." Bella nodded as she walked upstairs to dry herself off. Alex asked her why was she wet and Bella told her that she had been cliff diving and told her how it felt. Hence the questions before. As she stood up to got to the kitchen to make tea someone had knocked on the door. Alex sighed as she answered it and came face-to-face with someone whom she hadn't wanted to see for a while as anger was still fresh, "Hi." Alice smiled.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Bella?"

"No, you do not get to ask about Bella! You haven't cared so far, why now?" As Alex's voice rose, Bella came back downstairs warm and dry.

"Bella?"

Bella looked at the familiar voice and broke out in a smile as she ran to her, "Alice! Is everyone else with you?"

"No. How are you alive? I saw you jumping off a cliff. Bella, why would you try to kill yourself?"

Bella let go, "I wasn't trying to kill myself. It's called cliff-diving. It was... Fun." She smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex sighed again as tried to call Bella again but was getting no answer, "Damn it Bella!" Alex had decided not to go to Italy since she wouldn't know what to do with Edward if she saw him. Kill him probably. But right now, she was more focused on Bella. She tried one more time and this time got an answer, "Bella?"

"Hi, Alex." She said, cheerily for the first time in a few months.

"Where are you?"

"Just heading up to the Cullen's house. Why?"

"No reason. Just making sure you were okay. Cullen's house you say?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason, bye." Oh, there was a reason. With her heart racing she jumped up the steps into her room and got dressed in jeans, converse and a t-shirt. She wasn't sure how it would go but she definitely wanted to be some casual and something she could move in. She grabbed Bella's car keys and got into her truck. She was always one to abide by the laws but for now, her adrenaline was running as she sped to the Cullen's home and did an emergency break before she crashed into a shiny, silver Volvo. She turned off the engine and raced up the steps, coming to the front door. She waited until Emmett came bounding down the inside steps and opened the door, as well as his arms ready to hug her but she pushed right past him softly, muttering "Where is he?"

"Assuming how mad you look I guess you're talking about Edward?" Emmett laughed as he followed her up to the living room and stopped suddenly as Alex spun on him and glared, "Do not laugh."

"Alex." Bella's voice rang as Alex turned to look at her and then to the person beside her,

"You." She glared at the man, responsible for all the stuff that's happened. "You think," Her voice was dangerously low, "that you can go, leaving my sister in the state she was in then come back as if nothing happened?" She turned fully to face him. She heard sniggering behind her, then a whack as someone got hit then silence.

"Alex." Carlisle's soft voice spoke, making her turn to him.

"No. Do not 'Alex' me." She turned on Edward again, "You think it was okay what you did to her?"

"No, bu-"

"But what? But, you left her in the woods, left her to her own devices. You don't know what's in those woods and you think it's reasonable to have left her there?"

"No, I don't." Edward looked upset.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because we had to leave. It wasn't safe for us to be here."

"AND YOU THINK IT WAS SAFE, LEAVING HER IN THE WOODS BY HERSELF?" Alex screeched, now advancing on him, "Why did you come back?" She asked with a deathly glare.

"Because it would kill us to not be together any longer." He replied, calmly.

"And you couldn't have thought of that before, no?"

"I thought it was for the best."

"...'You thought it was for the best'." Alex chuckled humourlessly, "Of course. Classic answer." She stopped smiling and stared at him, "Do you now realise how stupid that was?"

"Of course."

"Do you understand that if you weren't a vampire, I would rip your head off within this minute?"

"You can still do that." Emmett's laughter broke the tension as another whacking noise sounded and he shut up.

"I do." Edward said, and as no one said anything he looked up, to see Alex still glaring at him. "And of course you would be angry. I left your sister -"

"For dead." Alex finished. "If I was Bella, I'd never speak to you again but as it is in Bella's nature to forgive so easily, that is her choice to do so. Me? You're going to have to prove to me that you are never going to do that again. You almost killed her Edward!"

"I know and for that, I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are. Just wait until my father hears that you're back. You'll be lucky to leave with just a gun shot wound to the head."

Edward nodded as Alex turned to face the rest of the family.

"As for the rest of you." They looked at her, seriously. "I can't believe that you would stand by and let this happen between the two of them!"

Carlisle looked at her, "It was for yours and Bella's safety." He said but Alex put her hand up and shook her head,

"Don't talk about my safety. I was fine. It was Bella that got hit in the heart. But not just that, you let your son stand by and not do anything? I don't know what happened when you guys were gone but I'm pretty sure Edward felt like dying as well?" They all nodded. "Then how could you, Carlisle, be that stupid not to force your son to come back? You've worked with people who wanted to die. You know how far people can get. and yet, that didn't register to you?"

"It did, Alex. I swear it did. But-"

"No. No but's. There's no excuse for that."

"I can see a nice butt right here." Emmett commented looking at Rosalie's rear and as Alex turned to him she saw Rosalie whacking him on the head. Alex's serious posture diminished as she breathed a laugh but straightened up again,

"No, Emmett." She shook her head, "Just no." She sighed and looked at them all, "You know how angry I am right now?"

"Actually Jasper does. As you came in he tried to calm you down but it didn't work so he let you have it." Edward announced as Alex looked at Jasper,

"Really?" Jasper nodded and suddenly as everything clicked into place her anger disappeared totally. "So that night of Bella's birthday party." She glared at Edward before looking at them all, "I'm assuming that you all smelled the blood and felt hungry?" They all nodded apart from Carlisle and Bella. "So then that's why you acted how you did! It wasn't just your hunger it was everyone else's! I'm sure that you wouldn't have done it if it was just your hunger alone." Alex finished and everyone looked to Jasper who nodded.

Carlisle was the first to speak then, "We never thought of it that way."

Alex shrugged, "Now you do."

Emmett was the only one who noticed Alex's change in her manner, "You do all realise she was angry, now she's fine?" Whack! Another blow was sent to the back of Emmett's head by Alex this time.


	15. Chapter 15

-Carlisle-

After Alex and Bella left for the night and Jasper and Alice went to hunt Carlisle retreated to his office, pacing back and forth. 'No.' He thought, 'I couldn't be.' He couldn't be. No, he couldn't be falling for a person multiple times his junior. There was just no way. 'No.' He thought again, over and over, '... Although that does,..' He tried to reason with himself, 'Behave, Carlisle!' He scolded his mind.

"Feeling conflicted?" Edwards voice droned from the doorway, "You know, it's not healthy for a person to argue with one's subconscious." He remarked, voice full of humour.

"Can you please not read my mind, Edward?" Carlisle leaned on his desk and sighed.

"I can't help it." He shrugged, "Not when you're screaming internally at yourself. Again, not healthy."

"I know it's not, it's just.." He stopped and shook his head.

"'It's just..' Alex?" Carlisle looked at the floor, "If it makes you feel any better, she likes you too."

Carlisle looked up at him, "How do you kno- Oh, I forgot." He said, forgetting his son could read minds.

"Actually, I can't read her mind. She's so much like Bella,. Well, Bella's more like her.." He drifted off.

"Edward!" Carlisle snapped his fingers, "So how do you know she likes me?"

His son laughed and entered the room, shutting the door, "For a three hundred and sixty-two year old (I think) vampire you're acting like your twenty- three year old human self. Maybe even younger than that."

Carlisle rolled his eyes at his son. "Just get on.."

"Fine. But anyway, the question is how I know?" Edward smirked, dragging it out as much as possible.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're torturing me."

"Now who's the one who can read minds?"

"Edward!" Carlisle grew impatient which was a rare thing, "Just... Tell me."

Edward almost laughed as he got under his adoptive father's skin, "All right," He put his hands up, "I visited Bella before we left. The day before her party even," He watched as Carlisle's foot started to tap. "and Alex was sleeping in the next room and I could here her saying something but it was quiet low, which is weird because you'd think I'd hear her." Carlisle's foot tapped more and more, "And so I left Bella for a moment and sneaked into Alex's room and she was whispering your name in her sleep."

Carlisle stopped with his movements and looked at him, "That doesn't prove anything. That doesn't prove that she likes me."

"No, but it does mean that her subconscious mind was thinking of you... Plus, she also said 'Carlisle. Love you. Love me. Please. Carlisle.'" He smiled, "Looks like you're not the only one with a crush."

Carlisle chuckled, now lightening up at the news, "It's not a 'crush'. Vampire's don't get crushes."

"No, but you do get loved ones. How are you going to tell her?"

Carlisle shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe you can get Bella and Alex up here more often, you and Bella go do your thing and I'll sit with Alex. Get to know her then maybe ask her out on a date?" He countered.

"A date? Wouldn't that seem weird? You sitting there and her eating."

"I didn't say we would go to a restaurant."

"No, but you were thinking it. How about you take her to Seattle and go to the theatre or something?"

"Isn't a theatre too.. 'Old-fashioned'?"

"Another thing Alex likes. Old-fashioned things." As Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him he added, "Bella told me. She really likes Shakespeare and I hear that the theatre just outside town are holding a play for The Taming of the Shrew for the next two weeks, so you better ask her quick." Edward winked and walked out, going to his own room and left Carlisle to his thoughts.

'Yes.' He thought as he walked around his desk and sat on his chair, getting ready to do some work. 'I'll definitely do that.' He smiled and picked up his work papers, fixing them before setting them down and beginning to write.


	16. Chapter 16

That night Alex stayed up late, thinking about everything; about her sister, her father, her mother and the Cullen's. She walked out of her room and sighed as she heard Edward and Bella talking from outside the doorway and she entered the room, "Edward, my dad's making his way up but could I speak to you into my room, please?"

He nodded and Alex smiled at Bella before leaving and looking at her dad, "What are you doing up?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

He nodded, "You and me both." He kissed her head before Alex walked into her room and Charlie walked into Bella's. As soon as she closed the door and turned around she saw Edward,

"I'm sorry for shouting at you," She started,

"No, don't be."

"Just listen." She sighed and looked to the floor then back up to him, "I forgive you for what you did but I can't forget." He nodded, sitting on her bed as Alex spoke, "You have a lot to making up to do to Bella. Not just her but myself and my father. Bella's like our mom when she was younger, she would let anybody walk over her and she would always forgive easily, and sometimes forget. But my father and I, we're not like that. You really hurt her, Edward and I don't want that to happen again. Not to her and not to you. I care about you like my brother, okay? And when Alice told us that you had gone to The Volturi, my heart sank to my stomach. Don't ever do that to me again. I wasn't fine, as you may know, when you left. Well, you might not since you can't read my mind but I'll tell you. Before I thought of Carlisle going I thought of all of you; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and you. I really missed you and of course I missed your father. But if you don't think you can be with Bella, you should have thought of that before you started all of this."

Edward nodded and looked up at her, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, if you're having second thoughts about my sister, even if you don't love her any more, you're stuck with her." She cracked a smile, "I can't let it go that Bella did hair-raising things when you left and I can't let it go that you almost got yourself killed, and so for that, even if one of you gets sick of each other, you're staying together no matter what." She smiled and pulled Edward up into a hug.

As he wrapped his arms around Alex he smiled, "Don't worry. I will never stop loving your sister and I will always stay with her no matter what. What I went through was too much to bare. I couldn't focus, I never ate and I was just depressed. I imagine Bella was the same?" Alex nodded and he continued, "And so that's why I'm going to ask her to marry me." He pulled away and smiled at her.

Alex smiled widened as she let out a tiny squeal just before Edward covered her mouth with his hand.

"Alex?" Her fathers voice called from in the hall, "Alex, are you all right?"

She moved Edward's hand away before answering, "Yeah! I'm fine. Thought I saw a spider."

"Is there?"

"No."

"All right." She then heard her father walking down the stairs and she turned to Edward who wasn't in the room any more and she glared at where he was.

He was going to get it for abandoning her after the news but she fell asleep anyway.

~~~~~

In the morning Bella came into her room, "Hey." She said, "I have to leave for school but Edward told me that Carlisle wants to see you."

Alex nodded as she yawned, "Okay. At least I can go out whenever I want." She said cheekily.

Bella hit the back of her head, "Just move."

"Me? You're the one who has school." Alex smirked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Bye." Bella smiled and walked out as Alex smiled with her,

"I'm glad I have my sister back." She chuckled and got up, running a hand through her hair before running downstairs and saw her dad, "Good morning!" She announced cheerily.

"Good morning. What's got you in a good mood?"

"Oh, you know. My sisters back to normal and I don't have school."

He chuckled and shook his head, "There's fresh coffee." He said, strapping his gun to his belt, "I'll see you when I get home."

She nodded and smiled, "All right. Be safe."

"Always am, sweetheart."

Alex smiled and put out the coffee and the house was once again silent, but with a more cheerier atmosphere. She made her way around the kitchen, pouring out some coffee and preparing her breakfast before an ice cold hand touched her arm. She yelp and her hand twitched, hitting the coffee mug off of the counter but someone caught it. She turned, relaxing as soon as she saw Carlisle's smile and put the mug in the sink.

"Just as well I'm a vampire, that would have caused scalding."

Alex chuckled, "Just as well I'm not a vampire because I would have ripped your head off."

"How do you know that I would know that if you were a vampire that I'd know what you'd do?"

"Because you're not Edward and I wouldn't even think about it, I'd just do it."

He chuckled as she cleaned the spilt coffee. "I would have done that."

Alex shrugged, "I'm doing it now, but just for that you can make me another cup."

"What would you like in your coffee ma'am?"

"Two sugars and milk, please?" She said, drying the floor off.

Carlisle nodded, "Coming right up."

Alex finished eating the small breakfast of porridge and blueberries and her coffee before getting up and cleaning the dishes and leaving them to dry then sat back at the table, "Can I get you anything?" She asked, "A cup of coffee, an apple, some blood?"

Carlisle chuckled, "No thank you, I ate before I came here."

"Smart." Alex nodded.

The vampire across from her smiled, "The reason I came over is because-"

"Do you mind me sitting in my pyjamas or shall I go change." She asked, "And sorry for interrupting you. I just feel weird."

Carlisle shook his head, "Not at all, but if you feel weird then you should go change."

She shook her head, "I just felt weird because I thought you would mind. Anyway, you were saying?"

Carlisle nodded, "Right, I came over to ask you if you would like to accompany me to a small play at the theatre in Seattle?"

Alex smiled, "And the small play would be..?"

"The Taming of the Shrew."

"Yes!" She blurted before blushing, "Sorry," She said more quietly, "that was a bit head on, but yes, I would love to. I love Shakespeare."

"As do I." He smiled at her, chuckling a little from her quick outburst.

"When would you like to go?"

"Tomorrow night?"

She nodded, "Then yes. I will." She smiled, "I better go get dressed finally though. I must go buy a dress for the theatre."

Carlisle shook his head, "You don't have to do that. Alice and Rosalie have many dresses you could borrow."

Alex shook her head, "I wouldn't ask that of them. But I know Alice is in school but is Rosalie free?"

"She should be, why?"

"I might push my limit and ask her to come shopping with me."

He nodded and pushed the call button on his mobile, "Go get dressed, I'll ask her."

Alex nodded mouthing a 'thank you' to him then went and got dressed then walked downstairs to see Carlisle and Rosalie, "I take it she said yes?"

"Yes, she did." Rosalie replied to my question for Carlisle.

"Okay. I'll see you two girls later." He smiled before walking out.

Alex smiled at the beautiful girl in front of her, "Thank you for agreeing, Rosalie."

She smiled at me, "My pleasure. I wanted to spend time with you."

Alex's eyes widened and asked warily, "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

Rosalie laughed musically, "Of course not. I like you."

"You do? You don't like Bella, but thank you Rosalie."

"Call me Rose. And I don't like Bella because I despise her choice to give up her life where as you're not."

"I don't have any reason to become one. Not yet anyway." Alex said, thinking back to how Bella told her that The Volturi will make sure she turns into one.

Rose nodded knowing what she was thinking, "Yes. That is true. Now, shall we shop?" She asked as Alex nodded.  
"Please?"

Rose chuckled and walked outside with Alex on her heals but she stopped dead when she saw the red convertible, "Oh my God! What car is this?" She studied it, "Is this a BMW M3 Convertible?"

"Yeah. Nice isn't it? It's my baby."

Alex chuckled, "It's beautiful, just like it's owner." She said as she got into the passenger seat.

"Hey, I already like you, no need to suck up to me." She flipped her hair, "But thank you."

Alex chuckled and they were off to Seattle, ready to shop.


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as Alex sat back in the passengers seat of Rose's car she sighed, "I don't know how you still have energy to shop. I'm tired now, and my feet are sore from you dragging me everywhere."

Rose laughed as she also got in, "I'm a vampire. And sorry."

"But how can you not get bored?"

She shrugged, "It's fun." Alex chuckled and looked in the back to see it over flowing with bags from varies stores. It then started to drizzle,

"I love the rain, don't you?" Alex sighed, looking at her.

"No. It ruins my hair." She put up the hood of her car which made Alex frown,

"Spoilt-sport."

"You know it." Rose winked and sped off back to fork taking Alex home. They said their good-byes then Alex entered her house hearing her father speaking to Bella.

"... I just want you to get some separation from him."

"Dad, there's nothing you can say. Edward's in my life."

Alex heard Charlie sigh, "Yeah, I'm gathering that."

She then walked in with bags hanging from her arms, "I'm back."

They both smiled at her and Bella asked, "Where did you go?"

"Rosalie and I went shopping in Seattle." She shrugged.

"Wait, Rosalie likes you?"

"Yeah." She smiled and looked at her father,

"How much did you spend?"

"Uh, all of my allowance and then Rosalie bought me some stuff as well." She smiled and turned, going up to her room and looked through all the clothes, trying them all on before putting them away. She then looked at her new dress and shoes she was going to wear when Carlisle took her to the theatre and smiled.

As soon as it got dark, Alex saw Bella going out then a few minutes later come back in. "Why did you go outside?" She asked.

"I WAS going to see Jake but Edward broke my truck." Bella growled out.

"He broke your truck? How?"

"Well, he didn't break it, just took something out to stop it from starting. I don't know."

"Ah." Alex smiled at her as she walked upstairs to her room.

The next day Alex stayed home just doing the house work and by the time she was finished it was time for Charlie and Bella to be home, ready to go out for their dinner but they were a few minutes late. When they did arrive though she saw the look on her fathers face and knew he wasn't happy about something. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Ask your sister." He mumbled before going into the kitchen.

"O," Alex started, "-kay." She looked at Bella confusion written on her face. "Mind filling me in, Bells?"

"Edward had to remind me, in front of dad about the air plane tickets I got from Carlisle, Jasper and Alice. The ones to go visit mom."

"I know the ones. But dad wasn't happy about that?" She asked, even more confused.

"He was at first because he thought that they'd get me away from Edward for a few days but then I asked Edward to use the companion ticket."

"Thanks, Bella." She said.

"For what?" Now Bella was the confused one.

"Edward can't go out into the sunlight but you asked him instead of me?" She pretended to be hurt.

Bella gasped, "Alex, I didn't think. I can ask Edward to stay and that you want to come. I'm sorry."

Alex clutched her chest where her heart would be and put up her hand, "No." She fell down, "No, it's fine. It's just," She got on her knees, "I'm fine."

"Oh, stop it." Bella chuckled, realising Alex was joking. "Do you want to come though?" She held out her hand to help Alex up.

"No. You and Edward go. It's about time mom met him."

Bella nodded, "She already has."

"But this will be a lighter occasion." She smiled, "Have fun though."

Bella smiled, "I'm going the Cullen's now if you want to come?"

Alex nodded, "Sure." Bella drove to the Cullen's place and they jumped out, "I really need to get my own car." She frowned.

"What kind?"

"Er," She thought, "maybe a Jaguar XF Sport. A light blue one with black wheels." She smiled at her dream car.

"You don't have the money for one of those."

"I can save."

"And you don't have the class to drive a Jaguar." Emmett said, opening the door for them as they neared the house. She looked up at him,

"I do too."

"Do not."

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yes."

Emmett grinned, picking her up bridal style and carried her into the house where everyone was, "She said I do!" He cheered. Alex, Bella and the whole family, apart from Emmett of course looked confused,

"What on Earth are you talking about, Em?" Alex asked, staring at him.

"See? She's even giving me a nickname." He grinned down at her, they heard Edward laughing and they looked at him,

"They were arguing about if Alex had the class to drive a Jaguar and Emmett said, 'Do not' to which Alex replied, 'I do.'" He chuckled, "He's saying that they're now married."

Alex stared at Emmett, "You're now my husband?"

Emmett nodded proudly, "Yes." He looked at Rose, "Sorry, babe."

"It's fine. I can move on." Rose smirked, joining the joke.

Alex smiled, "A good husband would put me down."

"A good wife would let me keep a hold of her." He retorted.

"I want a divorce." She frowned.

"Me too." He put her down and ran to Rose, picking her up, "I want you back."

She jumped down, "It's too late." Emmett frowned and hugged her, not letting go like a child would do. "All right." Emmett smiled and kissed her. Edward then left with Bella to go to his room.

"What goes on, people?" Alex asked in a Southern accent. "Or vampires, more like?"

They all chuckled and Emmett walked back over to her, putting her on his back. "Hanging out with my ex-wife."

Alex chuckled, "Emmett, can you put me down please?"

"All right." He said, dropping her to the floor.

As Alex hit the ground hard she groaned, "I said 'please.'" She frowned up at him.

"Yeah you did." He replied cheekily, helping her up.

"Emmett!" Rose came over and smacked him on the head, "She's human, you know! She could have gotten hurt." She put her arm around Alex's shoulder and let her to one of the sofa's and sat her down beside her. Alex smiled at Carlisle, Jasper and Alice which they returned.

"Wow, Rose. You like a human?" Emmett asked jokingly.

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled at Alex. Alex smiled back then looked to see that soccer was playing on TV,

"Who's winning?" She asked.

"You like soccer?" Emmett asked her.

"Yeah. Why?"

He came over beside her and sat down, "Because you're now my new best friend!" He screeched in a girly voice and giggled.

Alex laughed and pushed him off the sofa then looked at Rose, "Please, don't let him become my new best friend." She joked as they all chuckled again.

After the soccer match was over Alex stood up, "I should get going." She smiled, walking towards the door.

"I'll give you a lift." Carlisle said, standing up. She nodded and smiled and she could hear them all giggling and laughing. They walked to the garage and Carlisle took her to the Mercedes S55 AMG and they got in. "Are we still on for tonight?" He asked her.

She looked at him, "That's why I wanted to leave actually. So I could go get dressed." He smiled at her and kissed her hand then drove to her fathers house.

"I'll see you in an hour." He called to her,

"I'll be waiting." She smiled and walked into the house, "Hey dad."

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Did you see the game?"

"Yeah." He smiled, "Billy and Jacob came over, you just missed them."

Alex frowned, "Oh." She then perked up, "It was good though, wasn't it?"

"Sure was."

She walked upstairs, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have a date with Carlisle Cullen tonight."

"Isn't he a little older than you?" He asked, concerned.

"He's just a few of years older than I am, dad."

Charlie shrugged, "Where's he taking you?"

"To see The Taming of the Shrew at a theatre in Seattle."

"All right." Her dad smiled, "Be careful."

"Always am." She smiled and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and went for a shower.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex stepped out of the shower, trudging to her room and dried herself off before covering herself with the towel again as she took out the dress from her closet. She smiled and laid the light green dress neatly on the bed before tying her hair back and did her make up. She then dried and styled her hair before putting on matching, clean underwear and let the towel drop. She put on the dress and slipped on her silver heels. She took two first steps shakily before owning them and walked just fine. She walked downstairs to see Bella and Edward standing at the door, "Wow!" Bella gasped.

"You look beautiful." Edward commenting, making Alex blush. Her father came out to see what was happening and his jaw dropped at the sight of his daughter.

"Alex." He looked her up and down, "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, dad."

"Carlisle's going to go crazy over you." Bella grinned as Edward nodded.

Alex blushed even more, "Well, as much as I appreciate the compliments, you should really thank Rose. She helped me pick it." She smiled before walking down the last few steps and looking in the mirror to see if her make-up or hair needed fixed. She then took a step back and gazed at herself. She wasn't vain but she had to admit she looked really pretty. She turned and smiled at her family, counting Edward as family too.

"He'll be here in a few minutes." Edward told her, already hearing his thoughts.

"Okay, thank you." She clutched her head, "I'm a little nervous."

"Why? You get along with him just fine."

"Yeah, at his house. Not on a date." She started shaking, 'I'm fine.' She thought, 'I'm all right, it's just Carlisle... Yes but you like him, and he'll be able to hear your heart. Calm down!' She fought with herself, "I can do this." She smiled at the three in front of her until she heard his car pull up and she walked backwards, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can." Bella told her, "You'll be fine."

"Bella's right, Alex." Her dad told her, chuckling mentally at his daughter's anxiety. "Just stay calm." She nodded but as the door went she whispered,

"Can't you tell him I'm sick?" She hid behind her father but Edward opened the door and smiled at Bella. Her father then moved out of the way and pushed Alex to the door. She frowned at him and looked at Carlisle.

"We'll leave you to it." Edward smiled and kissed Bella, "See you tomorrow." He 'left' and Bella and Charlie walked into the living room.

"Hi." Alex said meekly.

"Hello." He smiled at her, "You look beautiful." He told her as he put his arm out for her to take it.

"And you look handsome." She stepped out and closed the door, linking her bare arm through his looped arm.

He smiled at her as they walked to his and he opened the passenger side door for her and he got in the drivers side, "Ready, m'lady?"

Alex blushed and nodded, "Of course, my good sir."

He kissed her hand again and drove off through to Seattle.

After The Taming of the Shrew had finished Carlisle and Alex walked out with everyone as they all left. Carlisle left Alex for a moment to retrieve his car but when he drove to collect her a couple of men had crowded her, "Get away from me." She growled at them, holding her breath as they smelled badly of alcohol.

"Oh-ho! Lads, we have a fighter." They all cheered disgustingly and went to put their hands on her, that's when

Carlisle calmly stood in front of them, protecting Alex, "What are you? A hero?" The first man asked.

"No. But I will be your worst nightmare." He growled at them.

They smirked and the first man stepped up to Carlisle and stepped to the side, touching Alex's face which made her flinch, "Really?" He asked, coyly.

"Really." Carlisle finished, putting him in the face using only a little strength but just enough to break his jaw. He grabbed Alex softly and put her in the car and he drove off, "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes." She smiled, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, darling." He smiled, looking at her, "Are you hungry?"

"Erm, not really." She answered truthfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

They drove home randomly talking until Carlisle said, "In two nights time you'll have to stay home all night. Don't go out at all."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Victoria's coming."

"Victoria?"

"Yes. Do you not know?" As she shook her head he nodded and filled her in about James, Laurent and Victoria.

"So, she's after Bella because Edward killed James?"

"Yes."

"But Edward didn't kill James. You said it was Jasper, Emmett and Alice."

"That is correct, but because she's human." He frowned slightly, "But whilst Edward and Bella are in Florida, you'll have to stay home."

Alex nodded, "I promise."

"Thank you." He said sincerely as he pulled up to her home, "And thank you for tonight." He said opening her door for her.

Alex stepped out, graciously taking his given hand, "It was my pleasure. Although it is I who should be thanking you." She smiled as he walked her to her front door. "We should do this another time, Dr. Cullen."

"Of course, Miss Swan." He bowed to her as she laughed and bowed back. As Alex looked to her front door Carlisle kept a hold of her hand. She looked at him and smiled, "If I may, Miss Swan." He leaned down and was about to kiss her until the door opened and Charlie stood there. Carlisle stood up straight but kissed her cheek instead. He then smiled at Charlie, "Chief Swan." He nodded once in acknowledgement, letting go of Alex's hand.

"Dr. Cullen." Her father did the same and looked at Alex.

Carlisle smiled at the chief's daughter, "I'll see you soon."

She nodded, "Bye." She smiled and pushed past her dad softly as he closed the door, "Dad!" She moaned, "He was going to kiss me."

"Yeah. And I caught him. You're welcome." He smirked at her as she frowned.

"I'm going to bed." She kissed her dad's cheek, "Goodnight." She smiled and walked up stairs and was about to enter the bathroom until someone caught her arm and pulled her into her room. She gasped as soon as she saw Carlisle, "What are you doing?" She whisper yelled, "My father might see your car outside."

"Relax." He smiled, pushing a stray hair behind her ear, "I parked quite a bit up the road."

Alex calmed down after that, "Well, what can I do you for?" She asked.

"I was coming to claim my kiss that I never got."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. My dad's a bit of a-" She was cut off my Carlisle gingerly putting his lips on hers and as soon as she realised it, she was kissing him back. After a couple of minutes she had to pull away from a breath, "nutcase." She said breathlessly, finishing her sentence. "Wow."

"Wow, indeed." He smiled and kissed her once. "I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded and smiled, "Okay. Bye."

"Goodbye." He kissed her hand and exited out her window. She walked back out of her room only to be pulled into Bella's room by Bella herself. She smiled as she saw Edward there as well and Bella pulled her to sit with them on her bed.

"So?... How did it go?"

"It went just fine. Especially what just went on in Alex's room not one minute ago." Edward winked at her and chuckled as Alex blushed. Bella looked between the two,

"Well? Tell me!" She ordered excitedly.

"We went to see The Taming of the Shrew, which was amazing by the way, and then he brought me home. He walked me up to the door and was about to kiss me but dad must have been watching and stopped it. I then walked upstairs to go to wash my make up off but Carlisle pulled me into my room and then we... Made out." Bella squealed quietly and hugged her sister,

"That's so cute!"

"But I missed out the worst part." She frowned,

"What?" Both Edward and Bella asked.

"When Carlisle left to go get his car these men came up to me. About three of them and I could smell the alcohol on them which almost made me sick. They started wolf-whistling and touched me."

"Touched you how?" Edward asked lowly.

"They tried to grope me. But I wasn't having it so they settled for my face, hair and arms. One of them touched my leg but I punched that one and said, 'get away from me.' They then said they've got a fighter and that's when Carlisle showed up thankfully. The first guy teased him, stepped around him and touched my face and that's when Carlisle punched him." She smiled, "It wasn't hard but I knew that he had broken the guys jaw."

"Does Carlisle know what happened before that?" Edward asked.

She shook her head, "I didn't tell him just in case it was their necks that got broken the next time. So, please don't tell him?"

"Why shouldn't he? Carlisle has a right to know." Bella said, backing Edward up.

"Just, please don't. I don't want him to be mad at me."

"He wouldn't be. He'd be upset that you didn't tell him but he'd let it go." Edward said.

"Even that, I don't want him to be upset because of me."

Edward frowned, "Do you want me to tell him?"

"No. Please Edward?" She asked pleadingly with her puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip jutted out. "Please?"

Edward looked at her and sighed, "Fine. I won't. But he's going to have to know."

"Why?"

"In case one of us lets it slip and then he'll be mad at you for not telling him sooner."

Alex sighed, knowing her soon to be brother-in-law was right, "All right. I'll tell him tomorrow." She frowned but smiled at the two a little, "Goodnight." She walked out and took her make up off and got into her pyjamas and into bed before sighing, 'How am I going to bring it up to tell him?' She asked herself before dosing off.


	19. Chapter 19

Two days had passed and Alex was now at the Cullen's, sitting in the kitchen with Carlisle. "What would you like to do tonight?" He asked her.

"Uh, why don't you tell me what happened last night?"

He looked at her and frowned, "She got away."

"Really? Why couldn't you catch her?"

"She was too fast for her and we got a little distracted."

"How so?" Alex asked, intrigued.

"Emmett got carried away and almost jumped over to the wolves territory and Paul got a little mad." She nodded looking out to see Edwards Volvo driving away, "What's wrong with him?"

Alex shrugged, "Probably because Bella went down to the rez with Jake." She looked at him, "She text me telling me she's be home late." Carlisle nodded,

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess." He simply stated.

"Uh,... You have to go out hunting and I need to go home?"

He shook his head, "Not even close. You remember Kristen Black, the girl you shared a room with in-"

"Don't remind me. But what about her?"

"She's getting out later on in the week."

"She is? I'll have to go and see her." Alex smiled, "I hope she's better now and Billy won't have to put her back in there."

~~~~

Edward came back looking furious and was followed by a petrified Bella, "What's wrong?" Carlisle and Alex asked at the same time.

"Everyone get down here." He called, ignoring them.

"Why?" Alice asked as Jasper and her arrived last.

"Someone was in Bella's room." Edward simply said. Carlisle looked at him and asked, 'Who?' in his mind. "I don't know. I didn't recognise their scent. It was definitely a vampire though."

Alex gasped, "Was dad home?"

"Yes." Bella replied. "He's fine though."

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella and Alex's dad alive." Alice told them.

"I must have scared whoever it was off." Bella sighed, glad she went home when she did.

Emmett and Jasper came back from following the smell, "The scent disappeared about five miles South of Alex and Bella's house." Jasper told them in his Southern drawl. Carlisle nodded at them.

"Did they take anything?" Alice asked.

"Just my red blouse." Bella said.

"Is that it?" Alex asked, really confused as Bella nodded, "Why would they take a blouse when there's more valuable things in our house."

"They must have really needed it." Bella shrugged. "Do you think it was Victoria?"

"No, I've been keeping an eye on her decisions." Alice told her.

"Plus, I would have remembered her scent." Edward reassured Bella. "Do you think it was the Volturi?" He asked Carlisle.

"I've been watching Aro's decisions as well so I would have seen him order it." Alice frowned.

"We'll need to protect Bella from now on until we catch whoever it was."

"Another protection order?" Rosalie snapped.

"Rose." Emmett sternly got her attention and he shook his head.

"No, she's right. You can't protect me, my dad and Alex whilst trying to keep yourselves fed." Bella told them.

"Why me?" Alex asked, "Whoever it doesn't know me. I only know you vampires. I know about others but that's it."

"But the nomad would have picked up your scent." Rose smiled sadly at her. "I'll do it. For Alex."

She smiled back but then frowned, "If you're going to do it then Bella's right. You can't keep up with everything else whilst protecting us." She looked at Bella, "Unless.."

Bella caught on, "Jacob and the wolves."

~~~~~

For the next couple of weeks the wolves and the Cullen's were protecting Charlie's house and always switched when the vampires had to eat or the wolves were getting tired. Whilst they were doing it Alex went out and took sandwiches to the wolves whilst they were on watch and she got to know them a bit better. Sometimes they would turn into their human selves and eat or she would feed them and pet their heads while they ate.

Right now though Bella and Alex were unsurprisingly up at the Cullen's watching the news. After the woman gave the report Carlisle turned the TV on standby. "Someone's orchestrating this." He told them, "It could be newborns. No human could make this much damage."

"Newborns?" Alex asked, "Like new vampires?"

He nodded and looked at Edward who said, "In out first couple of months we're at our most powerful."

"Then shouldn't the Volturi step in and do something? I'm not an expert on your vampire laws but I'm pretty sure this against most of them." Alex said.

"It is." Carlisle said, "And they could expose us. I don't know why they're not stepping in and stopping it."

"Maybe it's the Volturi doing it." Edward stated softly and looked back at Carlisle, "In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants Alice and I to join him."

"I don't think so. He might want us but I've been keeping close on his decisions."

"Maybe he knows you're watching them and letting the others decide." Alex said.

Alice shrugged, "Even so. I would have seen him letting them do that."

~~~~~

A couple of days past until it was finally the day before Bella's graduation and Bella was now down at the rez with Jacob. Alex stayed home until she heard a car screeching at the front of the house. Her father went out first then Alex ran down stairs and outside just as she heard Jacob say, "I kissed Bella." Alex looked at her dad to see him approving almost, "And she broke her hand," Alex looked at Bella then down at her hand, "punching my face." Jacob looked at Alex and sighed as she glared back at him. Edward told Charlie that Carlisle would fix it and Alex looked at him,

"Mind if I come too?" Edward shook his head, taking Bella to his car and her father walked back into the house.

Alex went to walk to Edwards car but Jacob stopped her, grabbing her arm. She looked back at him, "What were you thinking, Jacob?"

"I love her." He sighed, still holding her arm.

"Well she loves Edward so keep you hands and lips off her."

"I can't do that." She pushed his hand off her, "Or I'll be the one punching you next time." She turned back around only to be caught again, "What?"

"You're not becoming a leech too, are you?"

"Let me go."

"Are you?" His grip got tighter. "Answer me!"

She tried to push his hand off as she could almost feel his grip bruising her arm. "Let. Her. Go." Edward growled from beside her.

Jacob looked at him, throwing Alex's arm away from him and let go then she held where his hand was. "No." Edward put his arm around Alex's shoulders, "I'm not." They turned to walk away but Alex turned back to Jacob, "I'm glad Bella is with Edward. At least she's safe with him. If she was with you I'd be worried for her safety as she might end up dead with your temperament." She turned back around but she felt Edward's arm leave her and she looked to see Edward up in Jacobs face,

"Don't even think about." He growled out but Alex then pushed him away,

"Come on. He's not worth it." They left Jacob standing there as they got to the car and Alex sat in the back.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, looking at her from his rear view mirror.

"Yes." She continued to look out the window until they came to his house and she jumped out. "Carlisle?" I called and he was with me in a second, "Bella broke her hand."

He fixed up her hand at the kitchen table when Emmett came in, "Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?" He joked as Alex chuckled.

"I punched a werewolf in the face." Bella told him proudly.

"Mh-hm, you're going to one feisty newborn." He told her.

"Strong enough to take you on?" She and Emmett laughed as Rose abruptly stood up and walked out onto the balcony. Bella followed her as Edward looked at Carlisle,

"You might want to look at Alex's arm, make sure she's not seriously hurt."

"Why?" Carlisle looked at me as did Emmett and Jasper.

"Jacob grabbed it pretty hard." She could hear Emmett growl,

"Stupid mutt."

"It's fine." Alex told them, "It's probably just bruised."

"Nonetheless, I should just look." Carlisle smiled slightly although she shook her head, remembering her self harm and didn't want them to see it.

"Seriously it's fine."

Carlisle sighed, "Please?"

It look a moment before Alex gave in and nodded, taking off her grey cardigan, and sighed as she could already see the bruises, peaking out where her white sleeve ended at her forearm. She lowered her head, looking at her pink pyjama bottoms, as Carlisle lifted her sleeve up more and gasped as he saw the bruises and the self harm marks. 'Edward, take Emmett and Jasper out, please?' He asked his first son in his head and Edward nodded slightly getting his brothers attention on him and they walked out. She could see at the corner of her eye that they were staring at her in shock. As soon as they left Carlisle ran his fingers over the scars and lifted Alex's head so she would look at him. She saw that if he could cry, he would, "I didn't know it was this bad."

Alex sighed, looking everywhere apart from him. "I'm sorry. But how was I suppose to show my doctor these?"

"I'm not your doctor any more. You could have told me."

"It never came up." Carlisle frowned and lowered his head and kissed her.

"From now on, you tell me everything, okay?"

She nodded as he looked over her arm, "There's one more thing I should tell you."

"You haven't got more like this over your body, have you?"

She shook her head, "No. But yesterday when you saved me from those guys,.." She told him and he let go of her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" His voice was hard but soft as always.

She shrugged, "I didn't want you to go and kill them." He smiled at her,

"I wouldn't kill them. I'd hurt them enough to send them into hospital and need physical therapy." He kissed her again.

~~~~

The next day at Bella's graduation they watched as she, Edward and Alice got their degrees and walked back down then they were listening to Jessica Stanley's speech which made her think about Bella.

"When we were five," The girl started, "they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president or in my case, a princess. When we were ten they asked us again and we answered rock star, cowboy or in my case, a gold medallist. But now that we've grown up they want a serious answer. Well how about this: 'who the hell knows'?" She smiled as everyone chuckled. "This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, this is the time to make mistakes." Alex looked at Bella and smiled smally. "Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love, a lot. Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that." Alex smiled and shook her head slightly. "Change your mind and change it again because nothing is permanent." Jessica looked around at the audience. "So, make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask us want we wanna be, we won't have to guess. We'll know." As she finished everyone started clapping.

When they left Charlie walked up to Bella and hugged her, "I'm so proud of you." He then hugged Alex before saying goodbye and he left. The Cullen's, Bella and Alex left to go back to Carlisle's home and Alex helped Alice set up for the graduation party. "How many more times are you going to have to graduate?" Alex asked her, laughing as she placed a few balloons up.

"A lot more times." Alice answered her and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

That night Alex stayed in the kitchen with Carlisle whilst the teenagers around them talked and laughed about school, leaving school or Carlisle's home. "I knew they would love this." Alex spoke as Carlisle looked at her, "Getting to see and visit the oh-so famous Cullen house."

"I know." Carlisle chuckled. He almost said something else but Alice came in with Bella and told them to meet her out on the balcony. When we got there Carlisle asked, "What is it Alice?" Alex looked at her then to Jacob, Embry and Quil. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked back at Alice.

"They'll be here in four days. They changed it." Alice told them.

"Who will?" Jacob asked.

"An army of newborns. Our kind." Carlisle looked at him.

"Who's doing it?"

"We don't know."

"What else did you see, Alice?" Alex asked.

"They were passing around Bella's blouse. Smelling it, getting her scent. The leader, he looks familiar." She said, probably remembering the persons face.

"Riley Biers." Edward said from beside Bella. "He went missing in Seattle over a year ago."

"Riley? The case our father's working on?" Alex asked and he nodded. "Well, why? What would he want with Bella?" No one answered her.

"Well what can you do?" Bella wondered.

"We'll have to fight."

"We're short on numbers. We won't stand a chance."

"We can help." Jacob spoke.

"No." Bella and Alex both said. Granted she didn't like him very well at the moment but she didn't want the kid to go and get himself killed.

"You're not fighting." Bella said, "Edward tell him." She turned to him.

"It means more protection for you." Edward told her.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked his son.

"They'll give us the numbers." He told them all, looking at the three boys, "The newborns won't know they exist. It'll give us an edge."

Carlisle nodded and looked at Jake, "Do you think you could get Sam to agree?"

"Probably." Jacob smirked, "At least we'll get to kill some vampires."

"Carlisle, you're not going to let him are you?" Alex looked at him then looked at Jake, "You'll get yourself killed."

"We'll be fine." He smiled at her and looked at Carlisle, "Name the time and place."

"Jake, don't do this." Bella pleaded.

"Jasper will give us practise, he knows the most about this." Carlisle said then Alex looked at Jasper as he smiled at her, "How about 3 AM in the forest near the house?"

"We'll be there." Jacob promised.

Bella frowned whilst Alex sighed, "Thank you, Jacob. For protecting my sister."

"It's what we do." He smiled at her.

Carlisle looked at Alex, "You can come to the practise but you'll have to stay home when the time comes to fight."

"Actually, Carlisle," Alice got their attention, "She'll have to go with Bella when we fight."

"Why?" Alex asked, "I can stay home with dad. I don't mind." She smiled.

"Uh, if you do that then you'll leave yourself without protection and possibly get your father involved. Possibly hurt."

"What? Why do I need protecting? No offence Bella," She said looking at her sister, "but this is nothing to do with me. It's Bella they want." She gave her sister an apologetic look.

"Well, whilst Riley was in your home he must've caught your scent and they were passing around your dress you wore the other night when you went out with Carlisle." Alice frowned, now everyone looking between her and Alex.

"Really?" Alex frowned, "I liked that dress. I don't think I'll be seeing that again." She went on.

"Alex!" Alice groaned, "Forget the dress."

"You try to forget a dress like that."

"Stop going on about the dress." Alice gave up, "Do you not realise that you're in as much danger as Bella. Maybe even more-so."

Rose nodded, "Probably not in more danger than Bella, but you do smell better than her." She told Alex.

Alex shrugged, "I'm more bothered about my dress." As Alice's eyes widened and growled Alex smiled, "Besides, I don't, well not so much care, but I don't really care about my safety. As long as Bella's all right."

Bella smiled, "I will be."

Emmett walked over to Alex and picked her up, "You'll be fine."

Alex looked at him, "You're just waiting for a fight."

"I am." He smirked at her then went back to the party.

As the rest of them left Alex stayed with Carlisle, "Is it true?" She asked him.

"Is what true, my dear?"

"About my blood smelling better than Bella's?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"How so?"

"Well, yours has a more sweeter and more prominent smell to it. And it smells delicately thick." He pulled her close to him, "In fact, when I catch your blood scent it makes my mouth fill with venom. And being around you when you've cut yourself or just being around you generally it makes me want it." He kissed her neck, "In all my life I've never wanted a human's blood like yours. Not even when I was a newborn."

Alex chuckled, "Then, for that, I am sorry I do that to you." She smiled, "But it is quite flattering."

Carlisle shook his head as he looked down at her, "Only you would think that a vampire wanting her blood was a good thing." He smiled and kissed her. 


	21. Chapter 21

That night Alex, Bella and the Cullens met the wolves and watched them practise fighting. Then they went home again, Emmett talking about how he wants the fight to come sooner because he can't wait to kill the newborns. It sounds a bit violent but that's Emmett. Edward took Bella up to his room and the rest departed leaving Alex with Carlisle. He smiled at her but Alex didn't smile back, instead she looked into space. Carlisle clicked his fingers in front of her face which made Alex jump, "Sorry." He said to her, "What are you thinking about?"

Alex shrugged and looked at him, "I was just thinking that if I never tried to kill myself then I would never have met you."

"Yes you would have."

"Not really. I mean, Bella's with Edward and I'm hardly going to hang out with my sister and her boyfriend. That's just weird."

Carlisle chuckled, "That is true." He put his arm around Alex, "But we still would have met somehow. You're my bloodsinger and that is something that would never go amiss."

"Bloodsinger?" Alex asked and looked up at him, "What's that?"

"It means that out of all these people on Earth, you are the only one I am supposed to be with."

"That can't be." She looked stunned, "There's over seven billion people on this planet, maybe more."

Carlisle smiled and placed a soft, cold kiss on the young humans forehead, "I'm over 300 hundred years old. If there was another person for me, I would have found them before now."

"Then I'm glad you found me." She smiled before losing it, "You're over 300 years old? That's really gross thinking that I'm dating such an old man."

Carlisle laughed, "It doesn't show, does it? Plus you'll have to get used to it." He said as he pulled Alex's legs over his and lay down with her, "Because I'm never letting you go."

Alex's cheeks dusted red making Carlisle smirk, "What if I wanted to leave?" She asked, lifting her hand up to run through his blonde hair and looked into his golden eyes.

"Then I would have to lock you in my bedroom and keep you forever." He grinned before placing a kiss on her neck, feeling her pulse under his lips.

Alex smiled and closed her eyes, her body filling with goosebumps, "Carlisle.." The vampire pulled away and kissed her lips softly, tasting the vanilla from her lipbalm before pulling away. She smiled and opened her eyes to look at him again, "When this fight is over with we should go out."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Miss Swan?"

Alex smiled, "Yes."

"It's meant to be me asking you out."

She rolled her eyes, "What century do you live in?"

Carlisle shrugged, "Excuse me for being old fashioned but that's the way I was brought up. To court a woman."

Alex chuckled, "Shh. Will you go out with me or not?"

Carlisle kissed her head, "I'd love to."


	22. Chapter 22

The vampires and werewolves were no longer practising for the battle, they didn't have to anymore. It was already the eve of the battle. Since Bella didn't want Edward anywhere near the battle he decided to keep Bella and Alex safe. Alex did think it was a bit selfish of Bella since they could use another man down there to fight the newborns but Alex could see where her concern came from.

Alex didn't care very much about herself and she's always been that way, she cared more for everyone else around her. That's why on the night before the battle when her, Bella, Jacob and Edward were in the mountains, she couldn't sleep.

"You really should get some sleep." Edward told her softly, "I can't read your mind but I can see on your face that you're worried about tomorrow and because you're freezing. Once you sleep you won't feel the cold." Alex stayed quiet and only held her knees tighter to her chest which made Edward sigh and look at Bella. She was already asleep thanks to her wolfy friend, Jacob whom was also asleep.

"I'm not." Alex lied to him, her body shaking violently due to the freezing air that was whipping against their tent.

"Right," Edward smirked and looked at her, "Because that's totally believable." After he said this Alex did everything in her power to stop shaking but obviously couldn't since it's the bodies natural reaction to being cold.

Alex sighed and looked at him, "I'm not tired... I just, I can't handle the thought of our family and the wolves going out there to die. And for what? I mean, I realize that Bella needs to be protected but..."

"But," Edward cut her off, "You would rather them going out to die to protect your sister instead of you?"

Alex shook her head, "I don't want them to go out and die for anyone!"

"So, then we just sit back and wait for those newborns to come and kill you both? I don't like the thought either but I know they're not going to die. None of them."

"Because you're a fortune teller now(?)" Alex replied sarcastically and got up and went outside. Although it was even more cold out there than inside she tried not to think of it. Edward followed her out and put his hand on hers; forgetting he was just as cold as the night and it made her flinch.

"Sorry," He took his hand back, "But instead of finding your death out here can you please come back in?"

Alex didn't answer him and looked out to the view of the other mountains, fog and snow, "Why can't I become like you? Then I wouldn't have to sit back and do nothing. I'm completely useless here."

"And you'd be useless on the battlefield. Becoming a vampire takes a few days until the transformation is complete."

"I didn't mean the battle tomorrow. I meant other ones..." She sighed, looking back at Edward.

"Even if you did become one of us, you'd still be useless. Do you think that Carlisle would let you become a part of the war? To let you go out and fight? Not a chance. Plus, you'd be putting him in too much danger. When you do become a vampire then Carlisle will still tell you to stay behind. Otherwise if you went to a battle he'd be worried about you and end up getting killed."

Alex frowned, "But he wouldn't have to be. If I was as strong as you then he wouldn't be worried."

"Yes he would." Edward frowned, "I know exactly where he would be coming from. If it was Bella then I'd be too busy protecting her than actually fighting for myself. Put yourself in Carlisle's shoes. What would you do?"

Alex didn't have to think about it and instantly told him, "I'd let myself fight."

"What if Carlisle was in your shoes then? And you were in his?" Edward had to think of some way to get through to Alex.

"... I wouldn't let him fight either." She said looking defeated.

Edward nodded, "Exactly. Now, please, come inside." He put his arm around her shoulders and directed her back into the tent then put the heater right in front of her so she could warm up.

After an hour or so Alex finally heated up, but not much. It was still cold and she still couldn't fall asleep. Edward had given her a few extra blankets that Bella threw out of her sleeping bag since she was too warm. She gratefully took them and chuckled slightly, "If I was like you then I wouldn't need any of this if I was held back from a battle again." She wagged her eyebrows suggestively at him.

Edward chuckled softly, "Not happening. Not for a long time."

Alex shrugged, "Worth a shot." She sighed and closed her eyes, finally drifting into a lukewarm, dreamless sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Alex had woken up in the tent on her own, a lot warmer than the night before. She looked around her first of all before gaining the strength to get up. As she did she heard someones footsteps walk towards the tent, making her look out and she saw Edward standing there, looking pissed. "What's wrong with you?" Alex asked and frowned and saw a guilty looking Bella walk not too far behind him.

"Nothing." Edward said but it didn't seem like nothing. She sighed softly and stepped out from her hiding spot in the tent and she walked over to Bella,

"Hey, what happened?" She asked and watched her.

"..." She took a breath, not looking at Alex and then bit her lip, "I kissed Jacob." She admitted as her sister just stared at her, "I didn't want him going into battle. I didn't want him to get killed because of me." She tried to defend.

"Right.. So you kissed him hoping he's stay behind?" Alex asked and she nodded, "Well that is the most stupid thing I've heard. I don't want anyone going out to die for us but that doesn't mean I kissed Rosalie and Jasper." She rolled her eyes, "Edward? He's pretty upset and you should be thankful at least that he stayed behind. You knew how much he wanted to go and be with his family, he'd be useful to them and you wanted to be greedy and have Jacob as well." She frowned and walked away from her sister back to Edward, "Hey.. You okay?" She asked but he didn't answer like he was thinking of something. "Edward? What is it?"

"She's here." He said and looked around, thinking of something.

"Who's here?" Alex asked, "Victoria?" Edward pushed her back and took down a man who was jumping for her. She scrambled back and looked around for Bella and saw her being backed into a tree by a red head. "HEY!" Alex called and threw a stone at the woman, "Leave my sister alone." She growled and glared but as she turned her attention to the other sister, Edward had her friend by the throat,

"Don't think about touching either of them. Or his head comes off!" He bargained with her but she smirked and ran at non-eyecatchable speed towards him and the two vampires started fighting. The third one got free and started fighting Edward like two on one but when they both were ready to kill Edward until Alex stopped them.

"It's not him you want to kill. It's me and my sister." She said, "So why don't you come get me?" She asked and pulled out a small Swiss army knife then she cut into her arm, memories flooding back as she did that that she didn't notice the vampires stalking he or Edward ripping their heads off and burning the remains. She started shaking softly, not knowing if it was the cold or the rush of what she just did, putting herself in danger like that. Edward ripped his shirt and walked over to her as Bella ran to her,

"Why did you do that, Alex?" Bella asked and watched Edward wrap her sisters arm to stop the blood.

"They were going to kill him." She answered simply, still staring at the blood drip from her arm onto the perfect white snow that was now stained red.

A few hours later once the battle was over Bella, Edward and Alex had walked down to the battle field and once the Volturi left after killing a small innocent girl the Cullens and Swans went back home, a little depressed about what happened.

"Can anyone else smell blood?" Rosalie asked, her nose crinkling slightly once she sat down in the living room.

The rest of the vampires sniffed the air and looked over at the two humans, knowing whos blood it was, "Alex, what happened?" Carlisle asked and walked over to the woman.

Edward frowned, "She cut her arm to protect me." He said and looked at Carlisle, feeling ashamed about what happened.

Carlisle nodded and took Alex up to his office so he could wash the cut and stitch it, if it needed. Alex didn't talk at all while she was there, even when Carlisle was asking questions, "Love," He started and put his cold finger under her warm chin and lifted her head so she'd look at him, "what's the matter?" He asked.

Alex watched him and looked away, "Nothing." She said as she looked back down to her bandaged arm, "I just.. I had to do it. For Edward." She said, "I haven't done it in months and," She took a breath, "I miss it." She answered truthfully.

Carlisle watched the woman he was madly in love with and he put his hand through her hair, "But you're better now. You have been doing so well not do it, and I'm upset you had to do it again but I'm thankful you saved my son." He said and kissed her forehead, "Please don't do this to yourself again. I don't want to think about the possibility of losing you." He told her.

Alex looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "I won't. I don't want to start again." She said and then she stood up and kissed her the vampire softly. "I love you, I never want to hurt you." She whispered.

Carlisle smiled wide, his sparkling teeth showing, "I love you too." He said and kissed the human girl again, a bit more hard than she would have liked.

After she pulled away she looked at him and bit her lip, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt at all?"

Carlisle smiled and stroked her warm cheek, "No." He said, appreciating her concern from him, "They were strong but we managed to kill them all. The wolves helped too. The only casualty was Jacob breaking his arm."

She frowned and shook her head, "He's an idiot. He always does things head on and gets hurt. He's been like that since he was a kid." She said to the doctor. "And Bella, she tried to make him stay behind. Maybe he should have listened."

Carlisle pulled Alex up from the seat and he took her spot and helped her sit down on his lap, "He was protecting Leah." He said, "A vampire was coming up behind her and Jacob grabbed him and got his arm broken." He explained and Alex just nodded and looked at the vampire she loved.

"I'm sympathetic that Jacob broke his arm but I'm glad no one else got hurt. Especially you." She told him and put her hand on his cold cheek.

"How would you like to take a holiday with me?" He asked, "I can get a week off work and since the battle is over it seems like the best time." He said. "It means we can spend all of our time together." He said.

Alex smiled, "Holiday? Just the two of us? I'm not sure my father will be too happy about that." She laughed, "He still treats me like I'm five or something."

"As he should. You're going to be going away with a dangerous vampire." He growled lowly, "All alone.. Unprotected.. All mine." He grazed her neck with his teeth.

Alex giggled, something she had never done, "Now I don't know if I want to go away with you." She joked. "Where will we go?" She asked.

"Well your birthday isn't until April and I couldn't wait until then to give you your gift..." He started slowly as Alex looked at him curiously, "So I think I'll give you your gift when we go on holiday."

Alex pouted, "That's not fair. If you can't wait until April then why can't I get it now?" She asked.

"Because I can't." He smiled and kissed her softly, "All in good time."

Alex whined, "I hate you, Carlisle Cullen."

The vampire laughed, "I love you too, Alexandria Swan." He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her head to him, kissing her deeply.


End file.
